Blood Spear Mercenaries
by Kristoph Reads
Summary: This will be a series of Short Stories that go into events Before, During and After the forming and eventual disbandment of the Blood Spear Mercenary group my main OC led. The stories won't be in chronological order, but what I hope to do is fill in any blanks in my timelines with these stories. I will post who it's about and when it is at the beginning. Involves many Genres.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: This is going to be an ongoing thing where i upload one shots/Short Stories of the different Blood Spear Members Before, During and After the forming of their Mercenary group. This will build up to a story on it's own whilst filling in blanks throughout the other three stories I have written so far. What I plan to do with these is lay the ground work for a completely different story where it takes place in the Warcraft universe, but depicts a future I am certain won't come to pass.**

 **If it isn't obvious enough, I am a huge fan of the Blood Elves and their Lore, so the plan with these shorts is to build up to a completely made up future, some may call it fictional, in Warcraft where said Blood Elves are strong once more. Although we are just starting BFA in the actual Warcraft Universe, I will try to make the story line close to what we're dealing with in the game right now (In patch 8.0.1) whilst creating my own outcome if and when I get to that point.**

 **As for now, enjoy the series of One Shots/Short Stories about the Blood Spear Mercenary group Before, During and After they created said group.**

* * *

 **Athrodar - After**

 **Looking After Orgrimmar**

The air was hot and dusty, partnered with the bright ball of fire in the sky and with how dry everything was around him, it almost made Athrodar hate coming to the Horde capital more than when he went to the frozen wastelands of Northrend. The only thing making it bearable was the priestess walking in front of him, following a familiar looking Dark Ranger closely behind.

Tanadia looked around her faction's capital whilst they made their way to Grommash Hold, her face not failing to show the amount of awe she had for this place. Though it was by her choice, she had spent the majority of her life cooped up in Silvermoon and had never really seen anything outside the elvish lands in person, only seeing sketches in the many books she would read to pass her time, learning about the world.

"How have I not come here earlier?"

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at his daughter when she looked at him. "Really? Here?"

"Yeah! Why not? I can understand why many people may not like Orgrimmar because of the location, climate and the fact it looks like nothing can survive here. But with the amount of activity here, you can probably always find something to do, whether it's buying, selling, learning or even just talking to like minded peers about your adventures."

Seeing she had strayed off path, Athrodar held onto her arm, slowly dragging her back towards their small escort and out of the way of a traders caravan coming their way. "It also seems like a place where you can get lost if you don't know where you're going."

She watched as the caravan missed her by inches, feeling her hair get blown a little as the vehicle rushed past them. "Perhaps for now I should just stay by your side papa." She looked up at him, smiling when he had an eyebrow raised at her. "Just to be safe."

The two of them followed the small entourage of Dark Rangers leading them to Grommash Hold. Though Athrodar didn't need a guide, they had orders from their Queen and Warchief to take him to her after he was summoned to Orgrimmar a week after they last met. When they eventually arrived at the entrance to Grommash Hold, Athrodar smirked a little when he saw his daughter looking a little scared. "You'll be fine. She won't do anything whilst I'm here."

Tanadia shook her head. "It's not that." She frowned at his words, looking up at him. "What do you mean she won't do anything? What would she do if you weren't here?"

He smiled. "Nothing, most likely. But she isn't the most predictable of people." He glanced down at the priestess, noticing she was looking back at Grommash Hold. "So what's on your mind?"

She scoffed at him, a little surprised he didn't know as she thought it was obvious enough. "She's the Warchief of the Horde! How are you not a little frightened to be called here to see her?"

"Her bark is worse than her bite. Then again, she seems to bite a lot more often recently, so don't take my word for it."

The Dark Ranger that was leading them here came back into their line of sight once she walked out of Grommash Hold, waving them in to follow her. "The Warchief is waiting, General."

Without needing to be told twice, the two of them walked into Grommash Hold, Athrodar already noticing the difference in temperature, lighting and just the whole feel of it compared to the rest of Orgrimmar. He felt more relaxed when he entered the building, though it still made him a little uncomfortable.

As they entered the main room of the hold, Sylvanas sat forward on her throne the moment she laid eyes on the General, only to sit back when she saw his daughter standing next to him, looking around the inside of Grommash Hold with amazement. "Good, you're here. I hope the trip wasn't too much of a hassle."

"The trip? No, that was pretty simple. I know a mage. It's the location I'm not too fond of, too hot." He glanced over to the familiar looking Dark Ranger once more, not being able to pinpoint where he had seen her before. "What do you need, Warchief?"

"Straight too it?" She smiled a little, climbing down the two steps that led to the Warchief's throne. "Very well. I am leaving for Zandalar soon, in fact very soon and I need you to look after Orgrimmar in my stead."

Athrodar looked down to Tanadia who was pretending to not hear them, though it was painfully obvious due to her being in the same room. "Wait outside, I'll come get you when we're done."

Tanadia only smiled at him, hugging him briefly. "Okay papa."

Both Sylvanas and Athrodar watched her leave, the Warchief leaning close to the General for a whisper. "Cute kid."

"Thanks." Athrodar looked her up and down, noticing her close proximity. "I told you I would see you soon. Though I have to admit it took longer than I thought."

"Did you miss me?" She asked teasingly, surprising even herself that she had said it. Just as he was about to respond however, she placed a hand over his mouth. "Don't answer that, it just came out. So can I trust you?"

Athrodar's response was muffled as her hand was still over his mouth, the General deliberately talking into it until she moved it away, being asked to repeat what he said. "To look after a whole city? Do I get any help or am I thrown straight into the deep end?"

"Of course not, my Dark Rangers will help you with anything you need, though you will mostly be running it on your own."

Athrodar looked around not finding the usual suspects in Grommash Hold. "So Eitrigg has gone to Zandalar along with Rokhan? That's... not helpful to me at all."

Sylvanas laughed a little, fixing his already tidy looking uniform, anything to feel a little closer to him. "You'll be fine." When she finished _fixing_ his uniform, she kept her hands on him whilst she continued to speak. "Besides, didn't you used to run a mercenary company for, I don't know, twenty or so years?"

"That's hardly the same thing as looking after a whole city whilst you're away." He looked around Grommash Hold once more, only really noticing how small the number of advisors were here. "So I take it Nathanos and Clea are..?"

"Already at Zandalar, yes." She looked down at his hand that he held close to him. "Is it still giving you trouble?"

Athrodar followed her gaze, looking at his own hand and watching as he opened and closed it. "Believe it or not, I've slowly gotten used to it. I'm still unable to keep a bow still long enough to fire an arrow straight more than twice, but I'm learning to use my other hand for swordplay." He raised his eyes to look at her. "Why'd you ask?"

"You're one of my top Generals and I'd like to know how you're doing. Also I believe my Val'kyr can help you. If you'd let them."

"I'm fine. Besides, if they stopped it from shaking, I'd have no excuse to stay away from the front lines now, would I?"

Before Sylvanas could respond, a Dark Ranger walked in on their conversation, standing in front of the pair of them. "My Lady, the rest of the Honorbound are waiting."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at Sylvanas the moment the Dark Ranger finished talking. "A bit ironic, don't you think?"

The Warchief rolled her eyes. "They called themselves that for Saurfang. They're now focused on the war in Kul'Tiras." She focused on the Dark Ranger in front of her. "Tell them I'll be there in a couple of minutes." She glanced over to Athrodar. "Once I've left him in charge."

The Dark Ranger bowed her head. "Will do, my Lady."

Once the Dark Ranger left, Sylvanas turned to the one that brought both Athrodar and Tanadia there. "Viraleth, come here."

The Dark Ranger made her way to the two of them, stopping in front of the Warchief. "You called, my Queen?"

Sylvanas stood being Viraleth, placing her hands on her shoulders and looked at Athrodar. "Viraleth will help you with anything. You just need to ask."

Athrodar looked down at the Dark Ranger, getting a nagging feeling that he had seen her before, but the name wasn't at all familiar. "Have we met? I feel like I've seen you before."

Viraleth looked back to Sylvanas who gave her a slight nod before making her way towards the exit of Grommash Hold. "I used to be your third in command when we were both alive. I saved you the day the Scourge came to Dawnstrider Village."

Sylvanas picked up her bow, slinging it over her shoulder. "The fleet aren't going to wait forever. I'll be back in a week, try not to burn down the city whilst I'm gone."

"I would have thought you'd like that." Athrodar retorted.

The Warchief just smirked, leaving Grommash Hold and walking past Tanadia who watched the Banshee Queen disappear into the distance. She didn't wait long for Athrodar to walk out and tell her she could come back, following her father closely until he stood in front of the Warchief's throne. "What were you talking about?"

Athrodar looked back at Tanadia who was inspecting the throne, running her hand over the furs draped over it. "I've got to stay in Orgrimmar for at least a week, looking after the city until the Warchief returns." He continued to watch her, seeing her nod her head slowly whilst still looking down at the throne. "You want to sit in it, don't you?"

The priestess smiled shyly, keeping her head turned away from him. "Maybe..."

Athrodar turned his head a little to look at Viraleth who was shaking her head at him, telling him she couldn't sit on the throne. "Go ahead. I'm not stopping you."

Tanadia turned around and slowly sat down on the throne, leaning into it when she got comfortable. "This is a lot more comfortable than it looks. If I were Warchief, I'd never get out of this."

Viraleth was about to argue, but Athrodar stuck up his hand to stop her. "She's just a kid, one who hasn't really left the forests of Quel'Thalas. Leave her be."

She stared at him, only getting distracted by his hand when it started to shake the longer he held it up. Not wanting to draw attention to it, she bowed her head slightly. "Very well, General. She can sit there. As for you, you have to deal with the citizens here for twelve hours ranging from simple trader disputes to bandits taking farmers crops. Yes they manage to farm out here, though it's mostly boar." She glanced up at him after reading through the reports in her hand, seeing him staring at her. "What?"

Athrodar shook his head. "Nothing, it's just... I'm trying to remember you but I can't."

"That's because you don't remember much about your life before you became an Assassin, or have you forgotten that?"

The General frowned at her. "How did you know that?"

"I was your Scout-Captain in life, now I'm the Warchief's Scout-Captain in death." She laughed a little. "Saying that, I was her Scout-Captain in life as well. She appointed me to you after she.. Never mind."

Just as she was about to talk away from him, Athrodar grabbed her arm, turning her around. "After she what?"

"I'm not at liberty to say. Nor will I tell you whilst your daughter is here."

Athrodar smirked a little. "You know I'm just going to keep asking you until you tell me."

Viraleth sighed. "Unfortunately I do know that. Fine, I'll tell you. Only because it stops you from annoying me for the whole week." She looked over to Tanadia who was sitting on the throne, tapping her hands on the arm rests and looking around the Hold. "Sylvanas was interested in you way before you became.. well this." She gestured to all of him. "Your great grandfather and her made a deal to join your houses together in marriage if, and only if, you were interested in the idea of being with, at the time, the Ranger General of Quel'Thalas."

Athrodar watched her closely, trying to find anything that would tell him she was lying. "That doesn't make sense. I was the son of a Tailor and, apparently, a Ranger-Captain. Why would she be interested in me?"

Viraleth, surprised by his lack of knowledge of the past, widened her eyes at him. "You really don't remember that much, do you?" She saw him shake his head. "You were both, more or less, the last of your houses to not find anyone. The Windrunners were notorious for being excellent rangers, being the most consistant family to be Ranger-General. Whilst your family, the Sunblades, were powerful in both politics and military. Your families forces made up most of Quel'Thalas' might whilst your great grandfather, Dael'Thaelas was close to the then Prince Kael'thas."

Athrodar rubbed his chin in thought. "So it was more of a power thing than anything else." He wasn't asking, he was merely stating from what he understood.

Viraleth shrugged. "I wouldn't know, you'd have to ask her. Though I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't want to talk about it. Our Queen doesn't like to talk about her past."

"Bah. None of that matters anyway. There's only one Sunblade left and I'm pretty sure my mother doesn't want anything to do with politics or military."

The Scout-Captain raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." She nodded towards Tanadia, making Athrodar turn around to look at his daughter. "She wields the Light and is a priestess. Though not skilled with a weapon, it doesn't mean she can't learn. Liadrin holds political power and she didn't start learning to fight until Arthas had already corrupted the Sunwell. Imagine what she could do if you trained her now at this early age."

Athrodar continued to look at his daughter, smiling at her briefly when she looked over to him with a big grin on her face. "She doesn't know anything about our family's past. She may not even want to go down that path."

"Perhaps not. But what if she did? Imagine, your family at the forefront of Silvermoon's military whilst you're a General of the Horde and a close advisor to the Warchief. You'd practically be second in command of an entire faction."

The General nodded slowly, imagining the idea of being second in command of the Horde, only to shake his head of the thought and look down at the Scout-Captain by his side. "Why are you telling me this? What do you get out of it?"

"Nothing, General. I was merely having a conversation. Though if I were to get something out of this, it would be a predominant role in your army."

Athrodar narrowed his eyes at her. "Why would you want that?"

"Too long have I been a Scout-Captain, spying on targets, mostly you, for my Queen. I want a chance to prove myself, climb the ranks and be an officer of the Horde, not a Scout-Captain for the rest of my life."

He nodded his head slowly once more, looking over to Tanadia who sat patiently on the throne. "You could always go talk to her about our family past, seeing as you obviously know more about it than I do."

"I don't know, the living tend to not like me now that I'm dead."

Athrodar pushed her slowly towards his daughter. "Look who you're talking to, her father. You'll be fine."

Tanadia looked up at them when they stood next to her. "Hello." She said to Viraleth, smiling as she always did to people she would meet for the first time.

When the Scout-Captain didn't speak, Athrodar nudged her forward a little, making her speak, though unwillingly. "Hi. I'm Viraleth and..." She looked back at Athrodar. "This is stupid, I can't do it."

Tanadia frowned at them. "Do what? What's going on papa?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." He turned Viraleth around and pushed her a little closer to the priestess. "Viraleth here is going to tell you about my side of the family and their past. Seeing as I don't remember it and she does, I thought this would be the perfect time for you to learn it." Athrodar patted the Dark Ranger on the shoulder, whispering in her ear. "Have fun."

Tanadia took hold of the stunned Dark Ranger's hand, pulling her down onto the throne so she sat next to her. "I want to know everything! Grandpapa told me everything about the Dawnstriders, but Illana never told me anything about the Sunblades."

Viraleth, now surprised by how quickly the priestess pulled her down, just stared wide eyed at her for a few seconds. "Wow, right to it. Okay."

Athrodar turned to face the entrance of Grommash Hold, chuckling to himself though only briefly. His amusement was wiped away by the three orcs arguing with each other, the middle one holding onto what looked to be a poorly made shield. "Here we go." He muttered, seeing their confused looks the moment they laid eyes on his daughter and Viraleth before looking over to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Athrodar and Hroki**

 **During The Mercenary Years**

 **Catching Up**

"Are you sure about this?"

Athrodar looked over to the Tauren walking next to him through Silverpine Forest. "What do you mean? This is where we will get our next assignment, Hroki."

Hroki frowned, pulling on his braids when he thought about where they were heading. "But the Queen of the Forsaken? What could she want with a newly formed mercenary group? We've barely got a reputation amongst the lower places of Azeroth."

The ranger smirked, looking down the path ahead of him. "She's a close friend, one who I haven't spoken to for a few months. If anyone has a job that could get us on the map, it's her."

The Tauren looked down at him, placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him from walking. "You're close to the Banshee Queen?" He began to rub his chin. "I suppose that makes sense, both being dead elves and all."

Athrodar snorted. "It's not a club, we don't all know each other because of some non existent club." He glanced over to Hroki who wasn't buying it. "Then again, all the undead elves I know are Dark Rangers who serve the Banshee Queen..." He shrugged his shoulders, beginning to walk down the path once more. "Maybe it is a club."

Hroki let out a soft laugh, shaking his head. "I'm learning more and more about you, Athrodar. Hopefully I will get a chance to learn more in years to come."

He smirked. "Stay alive long enough and perhaps you will."

"Ironic coming from a dead elf." Muttered Hroki, though it was loud enough for Athrodar to hear, making the pair of them laugh.

They continued to walk for a few more minutes down the path that was leading them to the Forsaken High Command at the very north of Silverpine Forest. "This has all changed since I last walked through here." Just as Athrodar finished talking, the ground began to shake, forcing the pair of them to look around and catch a glimpse of an Ettin come bounding towards them, followed by a carriage that looked to be attached to the back of it. "That's certainly new." Athrodar said quietly.

"I suppose all the fighting going on to the north is new as well. Look!" Hroki pointed down the road and towards groups of Forsaken and Worgen fighting with each other.

"Hroki. I think I know why we're here." Athrodar patted the Tauren on the back, running off down the road shortly after.

When Hroki caught up to him, Athrodar was already in the middle of the Forsaken High Command, a small outpost built at the north of Silverpine Forest that was going to give orders down the line throughout a campaign against the Worgen. When the Tauren laid eyes on the elf however, he saw that Athrodar had his bow drawn and an arrow nocked in place, aiming it at the three Val'kyr that were hovering in front of him. Without needing to be told, he drew his massive hammer from behind his back, getting ready to attack them the moment Athrodar gave him the order.

"Lay down your bow. They're with me." Came a voice familiar to Athrodar, making him look up at the overlook that was built around the terrain.

"What are you doing with Val'kyr, Sylvanas!? They were maidens of death that brought back countless soldiers to serve the Lich King!"

"Follow me and I'll explain everything." She glanced over to the Tauren who was putting down his hammer. "Alone."

Athrodar nodded at Hroki who nodded back, taking Athrodar's bow and quiver off him when he offered it. "I'll be fine. Just don't go far in case I need you."

Hroki nodded once more. "I'll be here." He looked at each individual Val'kyr that hovered worryingly close to him, the sound of their wings gently flapping was the only thing keeping the silence away. "Though I don't think in this exact spot."

Athrodar patted him on the arm. "You'll be fine." He turned his head to look up at Sylvanas who was waiting for him to follow. "I can almost guarantee it's safer for you here than up there."

The Tauren glanced over to Sylvanas momentarily, returning his gaze to Athrodar. "Good luck."

When Athrodar began to climb the hill up to the overlook, Sylvanas turned around and began to make her way to the commanding tent where both Dark Rangers Clea and Anya were standing outside talking amongst themselves, only stopping to salute their Queen. When Athrodar made his way past them, he got the slightest of nods from Clea before she went back to talking to Anya.

"As you can see, they haven't changed." Sylvanas began, standing in the middle of the tent, looking down at her hands and keeping her head low. "Though I suppose you'd be surprised if they had changed." She added, smiling a little as she said it.

Athrodar walked a little closer to her, though he left a considerable gap between the pair of them. "That's not explaining the Val'kyr, Sylvanas. Why are they here?"

"Have you noticed the lack of Forsaken children in the world?" She asked quietly, fiddling with an arrowhead in her hand.

Not quite understanding where this conversation was going, Athrodar played along. "I have."

"Do you know why that is?" She asked him, this time a little louder.

"I suppose it's because they wouldn't make good warriors. That and the bodies of children and women were used to create abominations and other similar things. At least that's how it was in the Scourge." He began to walk around the tent, slowly making his way to the front of her. "Why are we talking about this?"

"The Forsaken can't reproduce. Those that are intact enough to have the required body parts will notice they don't work." She looked over to him, realising he was standing close to her and looking down at the arrowhead in her hand. "I died recently."

Athrodar's gaze shifted from the arrowhead, looking into her eyes that were looking back at him. "What do you mean? How?"

"I went to Icecrown. More specifically, Arthas' citadel. Whilst I was there I thought over a lot of things, what I was going to do now that he was dead. What future I had in this world. Ultimately I figured my task was done, so I threw myself off the top of it." Her eyes went back down to the arrowhead in her hands. "What I saw after I died however, terrified me more than anything this world has thrown at me. An endless darkness, nothing to be seen from all directions with no way out. I was falling forever until.. well.. they came to me."

Athrodar looked towards the entrance of the tent. "The Val'kyr."

She nodded. "They offered me a deal. I would break them free from the clutches of the Lich King, and they would serve me for all eternity, or until I die. Then they would bring me back at the cost of sacrificing themselves to be put into that realm of endless darkness." She clutched onto the arrowhead tightly, closing her eyes. "Whilst I was there, I saw visions of the future, a future where my Forsaken didn't have me leading them, a future where they all died because our.. the Warchief threw them into the front lines to die."

Athrodar placed a hand over hers, opening it up and taking the arrowhead from her palm though not letting go of her hand. "Why didn't you talk to me before going to Icecrown? You knew I was nearby if ever you had need of me."

She laughed humourlessly, shaking her head. "I should have went to you instead of going to Icecrown? No. You made it abundantly clear that day you visited Undercity to tell me you won't be staying in my service that we had no need for each other outside strictly professional tasks."

"You misunderstood me that day then, clearly. What I meant was -"

"Oh I know exactly what you meant." She began to walk away from him, standing in front of the command table, turning around and leaning back on it, staring at him from across the tent. "I waited for over a month for you to come seeking a task. I even sent Clea out to get in contact with you to tell you I needed your help with something. Yet I got no reply. It was only when my Dark Ranger-General told me that the supposed outpost you were using was full of bandits did I begin to think that you were lying to me."

Athrodar looked down at the arrowhead in his hand, rubbing a thumb over it. "I was waiting until Thalina recovered before I started anything."

That stung the Banshee Queen, she wasn't sure why. All she knew was she wouldn't admit that it did. "That Magister?" She saw him nod before continuing to look down at the arrowhead. "Tell me. Did I even stand a chance?"

Athrodar frowned. "I don't understand, stand a chance against what?"

She waved away his question. "Nothing."

Realising what she meant, he stepped closer to her, lifting her head up when she looked down at the arrowhead he placed in his cloak pocket. "You mean between you and her, don't you?" When she looked away from him, he laughed a little, turning her head once more to make her look at him. "If you really want to know. You didn't. But only because Thalina and I have a child. If we didn't, this would have been an entirely different conversation."

She let out a long sigh. "So what stopped you from staying with me in Undercity was a tiny, living version of you?"

"To sum it up, yes." He placed both his hands on either side of her face, leaning a little closer to her. "Like I said," He began, whispering to her. "If it weren't for that kid, I would have stayed."

When he kissed her lightly, it caught Sylvanas off guard. She wanted him to kiss her, his close proximity telling her he would, yet a little voice in her head was telling her he wouldn't. So when he did, she pulled herself as close to him as possible, hungrily kissing him before being lifted up onto the table behind her, feeling her leggings slowly being pulled down.

"Wait... not now, not here."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at her, pulling back to look at her fully. "Really? You're actually saying no to this?"

Sylvanas laughed, jumping off the table and pulling her leggings up. "I am. But only because the Warchief is arriving soon and I'd rather not have him yell at us for not being prepared."

"I can't imagine Thrall being angry."

The Banshee Queen stared at him, slowly blinking at the ranger in disbelief. "You're not that up to date on the goings on in the Horde, are you?"

Athrodar shrugged. "I don't get told anything. If we want updates, it goes by what we get told by those that pay us."

She smirked, kissing him lightly. "I suppose I should update you then. Thrall is no longer the Warchief. He handed it off to that rage fuelled orc, Garrosh Hellscream."

Athrodar sighed. "Fantastic. Moving from one Warchief who I barely knew to another that I don't want to know." He pushed a couple strands of hair back into the Banshee Queen's hood. "This will be fun. Garrosh never liked me, not after I was captured and held in Dalaran. I'm going to bet he calls me by my former title at least twice."

"And I know how much you hate being called that." She cooed, snaking an arm around his waist to pull him closer. "Tell you what. Every time he calls you... _that_ , I will make up for it in here once he's gone." She placed her mouth next to his ear. "In any way you wish." She whispered, pushing him back lightly. "Now go. I'll be out soon with your first assignment. Nothing you and that Tauren of yours can't handle, I'm sure of it."

Athrodar bowed his head. "We'll be waiting."

Just as he left the command tent, a Dark Ranger walked past him and into the command tent, walking towards Sylvanas who glanced over to her. "Well?"

The Dark Ranger gave her a quick nod. "The child is his, she's the spitting image of him."

"Damn it." Sylvanas hissed, slamming her fist on the table. "Are you certain?"

"Positive, my Queen." The Dark Ranger watched Sylvanas carefully. "Have you told him?"

"No, it's too soon. Now that he has that kid, it's going to have to wait for a while. At least until she's old enough to fend for herself." She glanced over to the Dark Ranger by her side. "Is there something else?"

"Just where you need me to go next, my Queen."

Sylvanas tapped her finger on the table, thinking about where to send the Dark Ranger for a few seconds before glancing over to her. "Stay in Eversong, update me on the Magister but remain unseen. Is that clear Viraleth?"

"Crystal, my Lady."

"Good." Sylvanas looked over to the Horde symbol on the command table, sighing a little when she remembered who was coming to Silverpine Forest any moment now. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare for the Warchief."

* * *

"What did she say?"

Athrodar had his arms crossed, looking the Tauren in the eyes when he replied. "Apparently they work for her now. From what I've been told, they help replenish her forces with new Forsaken to replace the ones that truly die."

Hroki was leaning on his hammer, having the head of the weapon propping up his arm that rested on top of it. "That's a bit... controversial, isn't it? On one hand it keeps the Horde strong in the Eastern Kingdoms as the Forsaken have a way to get more troops, but on the other hand, it means using the fallen soldiers of the Alliance and any other race she feels she can use as troops."

"Bah. As long as I'm not involved in it, I don't care. What I do care about however, is what our assignment will be."

"She hasn't told you? I thought that would have been one of the things you two spoke about in there."

Athrodar shrugged his shoulders, fixing the sheath to his sword that he had only just noticed was crooked. "It didn't come up. She told me we'll find out when she's finished in there."

"So all you spoke about was why she now has Val'kyr?"

He nodded. "Yes. That was all we spoke about."

"For almost ten minutes?"

Athrodar frowned at the Tauren who had a look of curiosity about him. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Well it did take you seconds to sum up what it apparently took you two ten minutes to talk about." Hroki let out a long breath, Athrodar watching his nose ring rise then fall. "How close are you two?"

"As close as two people who took down Naxxramas as well as Aldur'thar can be." He watched Hroki closely, seeing a smirk playing across his cow like face. "What?"

"So I'm meant to just ignore the rumours that flew about between you two during and after the Northrend Campaign?"

"So if you've heard these rumours, why were you surprised that I knew her?"

Hroki shrugged. "You can't believe everything you hear."

Before Athrodar could question him about the rumours, Hroki nodded his head towards Sylvanas and a couple of Dark Rangers who were following her down to the pair of them. "I trust you won't disappoint." She said, handing Athrodar a contract containing their mission that he began to read over. "It just says that you're a part of the Forsaken army until the task is complete. That task being that you need to kill some high up people in the Worgen political structure." She held a hand up when she saw Athrodar was about to talk. "I know. I didn't think they had one either."

Athrodar handed the contract to Hroki who began to read through it, glancing over to Sylvanas who watched the Tauren carefully. "As long as that's all it says."

She smirked at Athrodar, walking towards him and placing a hand in her cloak pocket. "Of course that's what it says." Pulling out a small sack of gold, she placed it down in his awaiting hand.

Hroki looked over to the two of them, seeing the Banshee Queen whisper something to Athrodar that made him let out a small laugh before he whispered something back to her. "I hope that's just a deposit. For us to get supplies and such."

Athrodar turned his attention to Hroki, throwing the sack of coins to him. "Here. Find a mage and take a portal to Thunder Bluff. Gather what supplies we need then return here so we can start."

The Tauren nodded. "Will do." He weighed the sack of gold in his hand. "Though I don't know how much we can get with this."

Athrodar unhooked the sack of coins on his waist, throwing it over to the Tauren. "How about now?"

Hroki smiled. "This will do."

Sylvanas watched the Tauren head off to find a mage around the outpost, keeping her eyes on him for as long as she could before he walked through a portal to Thunder Bluff that was opened for him. "I don't trust him."

Athrodar glanced over to her. "Because he's living?"

She shook her head. "Because he's a Tauren. They're gentle by nature and I don't have need for that kind of weakness."

That just made him laugh. "If you've seen what I've seen, you'd know he's anything but gentle to those he's been paid to kill."

"How long is he going to be?" She asked, almost hoping it would take him a while to collect supplies.

"With the amount of gold he's carrying, and being back in Thunder Bluff. I'd say at least an hour." Athrodar looked over to the Banshee Queen. "Why'd you ask?"

She made to stand in front of him, placing a hand on the hem of his cloak and pulling it lightly as if she was trying to fix his uniform. "The meeting with the Warchief shouldn't take any longer than ten minutes. I know how much he hates being near my Forsaken. So I was just thinking, how about we do some physical catching up when he leaves."

Athrodar smirked at her. "For fifty minutes?"

"At first. Then if we still have time, perhaps we can go a little longer."

Athrodar looked around the Forsaken High Command, returning his attention to the Banshee Queen when she placed a hand on his face. "What about your war against the Worgen? Surely they all need you to command them."

She chuckled at his concern. "That's why I have Clea here. She can lead when I'm busy." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself close to him for a whisper. "And I intend to be very busy whilst you're here."

Athrodar leaned in a little closer until their noses were almost touching, the blue glow from his eyes and the red from hers making a purple glow in the middle of the two of them. "The Warchief could be here any minute now." He began, slowly moving his hand down to her waist. "I can't imagine you having a pleasant conversation with a hot headed orc like that." He slipped a hand down the front of her leggings, watching as she opened her mouth, letting out a small sigh when he put a finger inside her. "Perhaps I can help relieve some stress beforehand."

Sylvanas leaned her head down on his shoulder, biting him when she began to rock her hips on his hand. She glanced over to her right when a figure began to get close to them, pushing herself off Athrodar to address her Dark Ranger-General. "Clea." She began, stepping towards her. "What is it?"

She looked past her Queen and towards Athrodar who looked up at the night sky, avoiding eye contact with the Dark Ranger-General, pretending he wasn't listening. "The Warchief, my Lady. He has arrived."

Sylvanas nodded at her. "Thank you Clea." She watched her Ranger-General nod back, turning to face Athrodar who was slowly making his out the camp. "Where are you going?"

"He's here to see you, not me. I was going to make myself scarce until he left."

"No no no, stay." She launched forward, grabbing hold of his arm and dragging him towards her. "Don't leave me with him alone. I can't stand to be near him on my own."

Athrodar groaned, making his way back into the camp with her. "You won't be alone. You have Clea and Anya and whoever else is here."

"But I want you to be there." She pulled on his arm some more, practically dragging him to where the Warchief was waiting. "Come on, it will be quick. Then we can continue from where we were interrupted."

"Ugh. Fine. I suppose I can endure listening to him for ten minutes."

Elated with his agreement, she kissed him briefly only to have Athrodar hold her there a little longer than she intended, the two of them breaking away when they heard Clea coming back. "Great. Let's go."

* * *

Sometime after their meeting with Garrosh came and went, they both returned to her tent where Sylvanas told Clea to leave them alone for at least an hour. The Dark Ranger-General was told however she could disturb them if Hroki returned before the hour was up.

Thirty minutes into their time together however, they both laid in the bed with Athrodar holding onto her from behind. "I think fifty minutes was an optimistic time frame." He said, kissing her bare shoulder and working his way up her neck.

Sylvanas placed a hand over Athrodar's across her stomach, smiling a little under his protective hold. Though she was strong in her own right, power being something she sort after whilst having a lot of it as Queen of the Forsaken, she found she liked the idea of potentially having him protect her. "That just means we can go again when you're ready."

Athrodar continued to plant kisses along her neck, watching her turn around so she was laying on her other side and facing him. "What is it?"

She opened her mouth to speak yet no words came out. She knew what she wanted to say. She wanted to tell him everything, that she wanted him to stay with her, that she kept an eye on him for years after making a deal with his great grandfather that they would join houses with their marriage that never came to be. When Athrodar repeated his question, she smiled a little. "Nothing." Just as she answered him however, she saw him begin to make his way down the bed. "What are you doing?"

He ignored her question, making his way down the bed some more and under the duvet that had lazily thrown over them. Sylvanas saw him move towards her and before she knew it, he had positioned himself between her legs and replied to her question. "Pleasing the Queen."

"Ohh.." She moaned in surprise, placing a hand on the top of his head when he began to lick between her legs. "Where did... you learn.. this?"

Athrodar stopped momentarily, poking his head out the bed sheet and looking at her. "Something I picked up during my days in booty bay as an assassin." He smirked at her. "I have a feeling nobody has ever done this to you before."

She glanced down to him, seeing the smirk on his face and pushing his head back down to between her legs. "Shh.. no talking. Just satisfy your Queen."

He chuckled as he was pushed down, continuing to lick between her legs, pushing a finger or two inside her when she started to moan louder and more consistently. "If we had the time, I'd show you everything else I learnt in that pirate city." He proposed the moment she arched her back as a wave of pleasure washed through her, letting out a broken groan. Making his way up the bed once more, he laid on his side facing her, waiting for her to collect herself. "Was the Queen pleased with my work?"

Sylvanas turned her head to look at him, rolling over onto her stomach and kissing him hungrily, only breaking away to reply to his question. "The Queen was deeply satisfied with your work." She continued to kiss him for a couple more minutes until she was interrupted by the sound of her Dark Ranger-General calling for her name. "I fear our time is up for now." Beginning to climb out of bed, she picked up her breastplate that was left by the side of it. "Clea, what is it?"

"The Tauren, my Lady. He has returned."

Realising Hroki was going to start looking for him, Athrodar climbed out of the bed as well, quickly picking up his leggings and tunic as well as one of his boots and one of Sylvanas'. "I don't think those are both yours." She told him, extending out a hand to collect the boot from him.

He looked down at them both, chuckling to himself when he noticed the obvious difference between the pair of them. One being black, the other being violet as well as the size of them. "Good point."

Having less things to put on, seeing as he wore simple leathers instead of her well crafted gear with intricate laces and buckles, Athrodar had finished getting dressed, giving her a long kiss as he made his way towards the exit of the tent. "You must show me what else you learnt in Booty Bay." Sylvanas suggested, holding him close and wrapping one of her legs around his. "If they're anything like you just showed me, we will have a lot of fun together."

Athrodar began to snake a hand up her thigh. "Anything for the Queen." He replied, kissing her once more before exiting the tent.

She grinned mischievously, relishing the idea of him doing anything for her. Though the grin was soon wiped away when she had only just noticed the way he addressed her. Calling her _The_ Queen instead of _My_ Queen. _"You are going to be a tough one to tame, Athrodar._ _"_ She thought, picking up her cloak and throwing it around herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Athrodar**

 **After the Mercenary Years**

 **The Warchief Returns**

"She's arriving in Orgrimmar soon. What are you going to do?"

Athrodar looked back at Tanadia who was sleeping on the throne, several fur blankets thrown over her to keep her warm as the cold Orgrimmar air settled in for the night. "I don't know. If what you told me is true, it just complicates things."

"But why should it?" Viraleth walked around Athrodar until she stood in front of him, grabbing his attention. "I've seen the way you look at Thalina, it's different to how you look at our Warchief." She saw him raise an eyebrow at her. "What? I'm her chief Scout, it was my duty to watch you for several years. Not saying I enjoyed every second of it, but there were times where I didn't mind it."

"I hope you didn't watch us when we... you know.."

She frowned at him for a few seconds until she realised what he was saying. "Oh.. OH! No, I left you guys alone for that." She began to smirk at him. "Then again, you two were going at it like bunnies whenever you were alone. More so when she was undead." Her face suddenly changed, the expression going from mischievous to sad with hints of fear. "After you brought her back, Sylvanas was unbearable for weeks. That was a dark period for Undercity."

"Why?"

Viraleth blinked slowly. "You're joking right? Did you forget everything we spoke about over the past week?" When she saw his blank expression, she sighed. "Guess I'll have to explain it. When she heard that your Magister died, and was then resurrected by you, she knew she had lost."

"Lost what?"

Viraleth sighed again, this time louder. "Do I have to explain everything to you? How the did you even get General anyway?"

Athrodar just laughed. "I'm joking. I know what you mean." His face grew serious, looking at the Scout-Captain with certainty. "I didn't know she thought she had a chance still."

"She doesn't though, does she?" Viraleth took hold of Athrodar's hand, lifting it up so he could see it as well as the ring on it. "I can almost guarantee she saw this ring. Those poor bastards going to Zandalar and back with her must be suffering." She looked up at Athrodar who was looking at the ring on his hand. "What happened? You were only with Thalina because you two had a kid." She glanced over to Tanadia who remained sound asleep on the throne. "Who has grown up now."

He just shrugged his shoulder. "I fell in love with her. I said it to her time and time again, believing that I did but not actually knowing if I truly did. I guess overtime the lies became the truth." He looked over to Tanadia. "Although I was never there my daughter, she helped me see what was right in front of me. A place in this world."

"Funny... Your grandfather thought that would happen if you and Sylvanas got together whilst you were both still alive." She smiled a little. "I guess they were right to some degree. Only they got the wrong woman."

"Was he a good man? My grandfather? I don't remember him at all, but from what I overheard you say to my daughter about him, it didn't sound too positive at the end."

She shook her head. "It wasn't. He was honourable, loyal to the crown and an excellent ranger. All of them getting him killed in the end. His father, your great grandfather, easily manipulated him into joining Kael'thas' campaign to kill the Arthas, then ultimately their journey to Outland and back home."

"So I'm better off not remembering him?"

A nod. "Pretty much."

Athrodar rubbed his chin in thought. "I'm guessing my great grandfather convinced him Sylvanas and I would be a good pairing."

"Well, I don't know what their motives were. But it was said that with your families power, and her families ability to become Ranger-General more than any other, you would create the perfect little ranger that would one day lead Silvermoon's armies." She shrugged her shoulders. "As for our Queen, I have to say her motives were simple. She was looking for a mate and you fit the description of what she was looking for. A young ranger with a strong family name who was currently not committed to anything other than his duty to Quel'Thalas."

Before Athrodar could reply, he saw Viraleth straighten her back and salute to someone standing behind him. Figuring it was Sylvanas, he turned around and saw her staring at Tanadia who remained sleeping on the throne. "Viraleth. Tell me. Why is there an elf sleeping on my throne?"

"That's my fault. I told her she could sit there whilst you were gone."

Sylvanas looked over to Athrodar, raising an eyebrow at him. "Is that so? Well I'm back now, so if you could remove her that would be great."

He bowed his head to her. "Of course." Making his way over to the throne, he crouched down in front of her, lightly shaking the priestess asleep on it. "Hey. You need to wake up. The Warchief would like her throne back."

Tanadia opened her eyes slowly, seeing Athrodar crouching down in front of her and smiling at him before closing her eyes again. "Okay."

It was close to ten seconds before she realised what he had said, opening her eyes wide and sitting up quicker than Athrodar could have thought possible. "There she is."

Looking directly at the Banshee Queen, Tanadia began to feel increasingly embarrassed as seconds passed by, standing up from the throne and bowing deeply at the Warchief. "I-I'm sorry, Warchief. I shouldn't have slept there."

Athrodar smirked, placing both hands on her shoulders and slowly walking her out the building. "Come on, I'll take you to the inn so you can continue to sleep. We can return home in the morning."

The priestess yawned, rubbing one of her eyes. "Okay papa."

The moment they left Grommash Hold, Sylvanas sat down on the throne, rubbing her temple and glancing over to Viraleth who was hovering nearby. "Did you find out anything more?"

"Yes and no, my Queen."

Sylvanas saw her chief scout had something on her mind, sighing and closing her eyes when it began to irritate her. "Out with it."

"He knows everything, my Lady. I had to tell him."

"You _had_ to tell him?" Sylvanas pushed herself off the throne, taking a couple of steps towards the shorter woman. "You _had_ to tell him!?" She roared, watching as the smaller elf shrank beneath her. "What gives you the right to tell him!?"

"She saw the ring."

Sylvanas looked over to the entrance, seeing Athrodar standing still for a few seconds before he raised his hand, showing her the ring. "How long have you two..?"

"The same day I came to Orgrimmar to leave the Horde." He began to walk closer to her, glancing over to Viraleth. "Could you leave us?"

She looked over to Sylvanas who gave her a slight nod. "My Lady." She glanced over to Athrodar, nodding at him as well. "General."

Once they were alone, Sylvanas sat down on her throne. "What happened to us? What drove us apart?"

Athrodar smirked, standing in front of the throne and looking down at her. "We weren't ever truly together. But to answer your question: We spent too much of our time on different sides of the world. You were leading your Forsaken in Undercity whilst I travelled the world on different assignments. When I did return home, it was spent mostly with Thalina, giving me a chance to build something with her."

Sylvanas moved over to one side of the throne, tapping her hand on the gap between her and the arm of the throne on the opposite side to her. When Athrodar sat down, she leaned her head on his arm, sighing when she thought about his words. "We could have been great together. You know that?"

He chuckled, placing an arm around her. "Perhaps. Maybe if I went with you instead of Thal, we could have the whole of the Eastern Kingdoms under the banner of the Horde." Athrodar leaned his head down on top of hers, the pair of them looking towards the entrance of the building, though only because there was nothing else in front of them. "Or we would have lost the Undercity years ago because you'd have kept me in bed and let Clea and Nathanos run the city the whole time."

She smiled under his arm, something she had only just realised she had done when it was only him around. "If you could do it all again, what would you change?"

Athrodar frowned. "That's an odd question. I thought you didn't like to dwell on the past."

"I don't. There's only weakness there when I look back. But I'm not asking about me, I'm asking you."

"Okay. If I knew everything that was going to happen from this life, I guess I'd kill Arthas before he sacked Quel'Thalas."

Sylvanas snorted. "Everyone says something along those lines. Pick something else."

"Fine. Then I guess I'd confront you about your feelings to me when we were both alive."

Sylvanas sat up, looking him in the eyes when he looked back at her. "Really? Why?"

Athrodar shrugged. "I don't know. Perhaps it's because I don't remember anything from my past life, so I don't remember my relationships before Thalina. I love her, don't get me wrong, I'm happy with where I'm at. It's just I can only wonder what my life could have been if my father told me instead of waiting." He saw her look away for a few seconds, placing a hand under her chin and making her look back at him. "Maybe you're right. We could have been great together. But we'll never know."

She sat there silently for a few seconds before sighing. "I wished I had never asked you now."

Athrodar chuckled, pulling her back towards him when a question crossed his mind. "Why didn't you confront me about it? It's not like you to let others dictate your actions."

"I wanted to. Several times." She looked up at him, Athrodar looking back down at her. "I almost did the day Arthas killed me. But I couldn't." She closed her eyes and smiled a little when Athrodar pulled her hood down and kissed the top of her head. "Do I regret it? A little. But only because I agree with what you said. We'll never know what could have been if we were together."

"Since we're confessing things." He began, rubbing her arm to get her attention when she stared off into the distance. "Your campaign against the Worgen, when you hired Hroki and I for the first time since our forming of the mercenary group, I had trouble leaving once it was all over." He felt her sit up, looking over to her when she looked back at him once more. "I enjoyed our time together, being as it was the first time since Northrend that we were together, and I didn't want to leave."

"What stopped you from staying?"

Athrodar pulled out a locket from inside his tunic, taking it off hand dangling it in front of the pair of them. "This. This stopped me from staying with you and the Forsaken."

Sylvanas took hold of the locket, opening it up and looking at the pictures inside, laughing a little. "Of course. Family. Dael'Thaelas, your great grandfather, was exactly the same. Family came before everything else. As well as his commitment to the royal family."

Athrodar took the locket back, brushing his thumb over the picture of Thalina and Tanadia together. "Now I don't want to be anywhere else but with them."

"Is that why you brought her along?" She nodded towards the entrance, telling him she was on about Tanadia.

"Believe it or not, no. She came along because she wanted to spend time with me, seeing as I wasn't there for most of her life." He smirked, glancing down at her. "And strangely enough, she wanted to meet her Warchief."

Sylvanas threw one leg over him, sitting down on his lap and facing him. "And how is that strange? Who doesn't want to meet their benevolent Queen and or Warchief?"

Athrodar chuckled, making her raise an eyebrow at him. "You're anything but benevolent."

She couldn't help but chuckle back. "Alright, maybe that was a poor choice of words." She ran the back of her hand over his cheek, Athrodar not stopping her from doing so. "I have missed you."

"We spoke a couple of weeks ago. As well as last week if you want to count that."

She shook her head, placing her other hand on his face and leaning in towards him. "No. I have _missed_ you."

Athrodar saw the flash of desire in her eyes seconds before she closed the gap between them, locking lips with him and holding herself close. Feeling a sense of guilt wash over him, he pulled her off him, looking at her surprised face. "I've got to go."

She watched him stand up and begin to leave, getting up as well. "Wait. I'm sorry I shouldn't have -"

He turned around, shaking his head at her. "It's fine. I need to go to the inn and find Tanadia anyway. Make sure she was settled in. I'll come find you when we're about to leave."

Sylvanas watched him leave, seeing Viraleth walk in as soon as he was gone. "What happened?"

The Banshee Queen returned to her throne, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Nothing good. I may have pushed him away instead of pulling him close."

Viraleth walked towards her. "Do you need me to do anything, my Lady?"

Sylvanas shook her head. "No. We've done all we can."

Athrodar returned to the inn he took his daughter to, receiving several salutes from the patrons that recognised him as their General, nodding back at them before making his way to the room he rented for the night, finding Tanadia sprawled out on the bed. "Of course." He began, pulling the duvet up and over her. "I should have guessed you're exactly like your mother when it comes to sleep."

* * *

"Do you have everything?"

Tanadia looked back at her things, nodding at Athrodar when she looked at him. "I think so. Your bow and quiver. My clothes, books and that fur blanket we picked up from that leather worker." She looked down at the bags on the floor. "Oh and this."

Athrodar watched her bend down to pick something up, holding it in both hands and looking up at him. "What is that?"

"It's a stuffed wyvern toy for Vilandil." She began to play with it, turning it around to face Athrodar and making roaring sounds, much to his surprise. "Do you think he will like it?"

Athrodar took the wyvern off her, making it face her and lightly hitting her on the nose with it. "If that hurt you, then I'd say no. If it didn't, I'd say your safe."

She took the stuffed wyvern toy back off him, hitting him on the nose with it after. "Don't hit me with my own present!" She began to stroke the top of it. "But to answer your question, no it didn't hurt. So thank you for that experiment."

He grinned, pulling her in for a quick hug and kissing the top of her head. "Go find a mage to port us back to Eversong, I'll be there in a minute."

Tanadia looked over to Grommash Hold, seeing a couple of Dark Rangers leave the building before looking over to Athrodar. "Can't mama make a portal back?"

Athrodar chuckled. "You know what she's like now with the new member of our family being there. She refuses to leave the house unless there's a need to bring him with her." He looked over to Grommash Hold, catching a glimpse of the priestess looking over to the hold as well. "Don't worry, I won't be long. You can wait outside if you really want to."

She nodded her head, throwing a rucksack over her shoulder and handing her father his bow and quiver. He slung his bow over his shoulder after putting on his quiver, looking down at his daughter when they began to walk towards Grommash Hold, finding some amusement in her scared posture. "Are you really afraid of the Warchief?"

"Mhm." She replied quietly, shrinking behind him the closer they got. "Her first impression of me is that I fell asleep on her throne. It could only have gotten worse if I had tripped over on my way out."

They stopped outside Grommash Hold, Athrodar placing a hand on the priestess' face and rubbing a thumb across her cheek. "Stay here, I won't be long."

She smiled up at him, rolling her eyes. "I know papa, you've said so a few times already."

He grinned before walking into Grommash Hold, seeing the Warchief talking to a few of her Dark Rangers along with several ambassadors from different races of the Horde. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

Sylvanas looked over to him before glancing back at Viraleth. "Not at all." She nodded towards where Athrodar stood, the Dark Ranger nodding and ordering everyone to leave, following them out shortly after. "I take it you're leaving until I call upon you again?"

He nodded at her question. "You are correct. Though I hope it's not to look after the capital again. I don't think I can do it twice in a row."

She smiled a little, walking towards him. "It won't, I promise." Once she stood directly in front of him, he offered a hand out for her to shake. "Come on, let's not be so formal every time something happens."

Just as Athrodar retracted his hand, she moved forward to hug him, Athrodar reciprocating only to make it less awkward than it would be if he didn't. "I'll see you soon. Try not to make a fool of yourself whilst I'm gone. And keep Viraleth away, I'd rather not have to look over my shoulder every time I feel like I'm being watched."

Sylvanas chuckled, closing her eyes momentarily before feeling him let go of her. "She'll stay here where she's needed. Or she'll be in Alliance lands, scouting out the enemy."

"Good." Athrodar span on his heel, facing the entrance to Grommash Hold and just standing there for a few seconds before talking once more. "About last night."

She waved off his conversation starter, though figured he couldn't see that as he was facing away from her. "Forget about it. I wasn't thinking."

"Not that. But yes you weren't. I mean our conversation. What would you change if you could?"

She stepped towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder and turning him around just enough so he could see her. "I'd try harder to convince you to stay after the Northrend Campaign. We could have achieved so much together if you had stayed." She looked towards the entrance to the building, Athrodar following her gaze. "The living has made you soft, but together we could have been strong."

"That is where I believe you are wrong." He turned his head a little, catching a glimpse of her red eyes looking back at him. "They've given me something to fight for." He lifted up his hand just as it began to shake. "Well, fight the best I can."

She took hold of his hand, stopping it from shaking and kissing the top of it. "My offer still stands. I can fix it and stop it from shaking. You just have to tell me and I will get my Val'kyr to help you."

Athrodar moved his hand away from her. "Thanks you, but I'll be fine." He turned back towards the entrance, walking away from her. "I'll see you soon."

She smirked, muttering to herself. "Yes you will."


	4. Chapter 4

**Elaria and Jess**

 **After the Mercenary Group**

 **A Night in Goldshire**

"It's just down here. I'm telling you kid, you're going to love this place. An almost endless supply of beer, food, women and muscle to fight off." Elaria threw an arm around the smaller woman to her right, pulling her in as they walked along the stone road leading from Stormwind City, the Alliance capital they had just left.

Jess looked up at the Night Elf, rolling her eyes when she saw the massive smile she was wearing on her face. "I used to live near Goldshire, Elaria. I have been to the inn a few times in my life."

"Good. Because I don't actually know where I'm going."

The mage removed Elaria's hand from her shoulder, dropping it by her side. "Well there's only really one path to Goldshire from Stormwind, and we're on it." She looked the Night Elf up and down, seeing a hint of excitement in the way she was acting. "Aren't we supposed to be looking for a warlock. A Horde warlock no less. Why would she be in the heart of Alliance territory?"

"She won't. But I'm in dire need of a strong drink and Goldshire is infamous for its pros..." She glanced down at Jess who was daring her to finish that sentence. "Women. As well as having a good time in general."

When they eventually arrived on the outskirts of Goldshire, Elaria could already hear the singing coming from the inn in the middle of town, making her speed up her walking into a light jog. "Come on! They've started without us!"

Jess shook her head, continuing to walk down the path and watching the Night Elf get lost in the crowd that was in and around the inn. "I'd be surprised if I lose her in there." She said to nobody in particular. "She's going to be the loudest one there."

Walking into Lion's Pride Inn, Jess looked around the crowded building trying to find Elaria, though all she could see was a sea people ranging from Worgen to Draenei, Gnome and Dwarf. What Night Elves she did see were all male with the occasional female, though none of them matched Elaria's description.

"Looking for me?"

Jess turned around, finding Elaria standing behind her with a smirk. "How did you..?"

"I used to be an assassin, so hiding in plain sight is what I do." Elaria looked over the heads of the many smaller racers in the inn, grinning when a group of humans caught her attention. "I think I've found us a table." She took hold of Jess' hand and began to drag her across the inn.

"Elaria, wait. What makes you think they will let you join?"

The Night Elf continued to smirk. "You know, for someone who's normally silent, you're doing a lot of talking all of a sudden."

Continuing to get dragged across the inn, Jess gave up on fighting it and let Elaria take her to wherever she was heading, looking at the four humans that appeared to be wearing the local guard uniform, sitting around a table. "Uhm... Elaria, are you sure about this?"

"Hah! 'Course I am!" Elaria put an arm around the mage's shoulder, pulling her in close and coughing at the four humans in front of her. "Hey! Mind if we join you?"

The bigger one out of the four men looked Elaria up and down, murmuring something to the one on his left before replying. "You can. But you will have to do something first."

Elaria folded her arms across her chest. "Oh yeah? What?"

The four men huddled together, occasionally looking over to Elaria and Jess before returning to their huddle. After a few more seconds, two of them patted their leader on the back before all of them turned to look at them, Jess shrinking a little at the many eyes on her. "You can sit, if you two kiss."

Jess snorted before bursting out into laughter. "You can't be serious." She turned to face Elaria. "You're not actually going to -" She was interrupted by the very person she was talking to, widening her eyes in surprise when she realised Elaria done what they had asked of them.

Elaria broke away from the kiss, brushing her thumb across Jess' lips before turning to the face the four men. "Was that to your liking?"

The leader smirked, kicking out the chair opposite him. "You can sit."

"Thank you." Elaria replied, sitting down and pulling out another chair for Jess. "Name's Elaria and this one here is Jess." She leaned her arm on the table, turning her body to face the mage on her left. "Don't let that face fool you, she's a lot scarier if you get on her wrong side."

"What? No I'm not!"

Elaria placed up her hands in defeat. "Alright, so maybe she's not. But, she's really helpful at getting you from one place to another." She took hold of one of Jess' arms, lifting it up for them to see. "They're not fighting arms. See the lack of muscle? She's a mage."

Jess pulled her arm away from the Night Elf, glaring at her. "Stop touching me." She whispered to her through grit teeth. "Why are you telling them all this stuff that doesn't matter?"

"Trust me. Humans love magic."

The leader of their small group sat forward, looking at the Elaria with curiosity. "You're not like any of the other Night Elves that come 'round here. What is it you do?"

She smiled at him. "Nothing as fancy as you four strong men. I always enjoy meeting guards, hearing their stories over a pint or two. I bet you all have such amazing tales to tell." She glanced over to Jess who was looking a little confused at her change of behaviour, winking at the mage slyly.

"Tell you what." One of them began, leaning forward. "Buy us all a round of beer and we will tell you couple of stories."

The Night Elf grinned at them. "Sure!" She pat Jess on the arm, beginning to walk to the tavern keep. "Come with me."

The mage smiled briefly at the four guards sitting around the table, quickly catching up to Elaria who had made her way to the bar, already ordering six beers. "What are you doing?"

Elaria turned her head to look down at the mage. "What do you mean?"

"You don't like men in.. _that_ way."

"Yeah, so?"

"So. Why are you acting as if you do? What if they try something?"

Elaria laughed loudly, turning around so her back was to the bar, leaning up against it and looking at the four guards on the opposite side of the inn. "You know that I can handle myself, right? Especially against those four." She smiled and waved at the guards when they looked over to the two of them. "I'm just looking for some fun whilst we're here. Something to pass my time whilst getting any information out of them if possible."

Jess looked over to the four guards then back to Elaria. "You think they know something about the warlock we're trying to find?"

"Of course not. But I couldn't hurt to scratch Elwynn off the list." She glanced back when the tankards were placed next to the two of them. "Take those two, I don't think I can carry all six."

Jess picked up the remaining two tankards of ale, focussing hard on keeping her hands still as she carried them through the crowded inn and back towards the four guards waiting for them. "We could have avoided this all if you used your brain a little." She muttered.

Being a keen listener when she wanted to be, Elaria overheard her muttering, laughing a little. "It was almost a certainty she wouldn't be here. I just wanted to have a break for a night, see what Goldshire had to offer me in terms of women."

"And what will you do if those four guards try to get you into bed?"

Elaria stopped walking, turning around to face the mage who was concentrating on the tankards, keeping them as still as they would be if they were on a flat surface. "I hadn't actually thought about that."

The mage stopped walking, looking up at the Night Elf. "Wait, really?"

She snorted. "Of course I have. I'll just begin to hit on the barmaid, get her to come to bed with me." She smirked, turning back around and facing the guards sitting around the table. "I'll be a lot more successful than them."

Jess glanced over her shoulder, looking towards an elderly woman. "Who? Old Mary? Elaria she's closer to your age than mine."

Elaria looked towards the woman in question, grinning. "Not her. Though that would be interesting..." She shook her head. "No I meant the Draenei talking to the innkeeper. I would love to take her to bed. Her tail is very useful as well as those tentacles."

The mage watched Elaria as she stared at the Draenei across the inn, coughing to get her attention. "I don't mean to sound rude. But the longer you stare at that Draenei, the less likely she is to sleep with you."

"Bah. You don't know what you're talking about. Women love me! Five minutes alone with me and I can get them to do anything." She looked down at the mage when she heard her chuckle. "What? I can! Ask Athrodar, he knows what I can do."

Jess smiled as Elaria began to continue their walk towards the guards. "I know he knows. He has told me a lot about you before we left them to come here. How you weren't always this loud elf with a can do attitude. Apparently you were just as quiet as I was when you two done a couple of missions together for the first time."

"And now I'm wishing you stayed quiet."

The mage continued to smile. "That can be arranged."

They both returned to their table with the four guards instantly taking their tankards of ale, three of them already taking big gulps from them whilst the fourth watched both Elaria and Jess sit down. "How do you two know each other? You seem closer than the usual band of adventurers we see."

Not expecting the question, Elaria began to hesitate, looking over to Jess who rolled her eyes before replying for the two of them. "During the Legion's invasion, my family was killed by demons as well as my family house being destroyed. They would have killed me too if it weren't for Elaria and her sisterhood who were visiting Stormwind, coming to my rescue and slaying the demons before I found a similar fate to my family."

Overhearing her story, the other three guards had stopped drinking and were listening to the rest of it. The leader of their group closed his eyes, sighing deeply. "I am sorry for your loss. I lost my wife during the Legion's invasion, as well as my brother." He pulled out a locket from behind his Stormwind tabard, opening it up and handing it to the two of them. "This is my son. He's all I have left now after the Legion's destruction. I try to keep him fed and maintain a roof over his head, but I don't see him as often as I would like."

Jess handed the locket back. "Where is he now?"

"His grandparents are looking after him. My late wife's parents." He laughed a little. "They've always hated me, more so now that my Sara is dead."

The two guards sitting either side of him began to pat him on the back as some way of telling him they had his back. Elaria leaned closer to Jess when the guard speaking rubbed his eyes. "What a way to kill the mood." She whispered to the mage. "You couldn't have made up a more cheerful story?"

"What did you want me to say? That after my family were killed by bandits, I went up north to a mercenary group who's leader I now see as a father figure? The same leader who is now a General of the Horde?" She shook her head slightly. "I don't think that would work out for the best."

Elaria stood up from where she sat, everyone around her watching as she stepped away from the table. "Where are you going?" One of the guards asked, sounding a little surprised she was leaving.

"Your friend clearly hasn't grieved, and if he has, he hasn't done a good job of it." She tapped Jess on the arm. "It was a pleasure talking to all four of you, but I think we're going to head off now."

Jess stood up from the table, only to be grabbed by one of the guards. "Come on, just stay. He's fine now, trust me."

Elaria unsheathed a dagger she had hidden on her person, laying it on the guards exposed wrist and across his veins. "Let go of her. Like I said, we are leaving."

The other three guards all drew their swords and aimed them at Elaria. The rest of the inn went silent as they all began to watch the three guards and Elaria glare at each other. "Elaria, stop this. You're causing a scene I'd rather not be a part of."

The Night Elf smirked. "A bit late for that. They chose to act up when we were about to go. Even more so now that they have drawn their swords on me." Her other hand began to slowly move behind her back, looking to unsheathe her second dagger. "I won't ask you again. Let go of her and we will be on our way. You won't have to see us again."

"I don't think you're reading the situation, miss. It's three of us against one of you, and all you have is that knife in your hand. Now drop the blade and we can carry on like none of this happened."

Jess followed Elaria's free hand, seeing her take hold of the hilt of her second blade. "Don't hurt them."

Her smirk turned into a grin. "I won't hurt them... much."

Just as she finished talking, she threw her dagger towards the shoulder of one of the guards, making his drop his sword and parrying the other two blades coming her way with the dagger in her other hand. The fourth guard pushed Jess onto the floor, unsheathing his sword and joining his fellow guards in dealing with the Night Elf.

Seeing the Elaria fend off the three remaining guards, Jess sat up from where she was pushed over, extending out her arms and creating an arcane barrier between both parties. "Enough!"

Elaria looked down at the mage on the floor, noticing the purple glow coming from her eyes and sheathing her dagger the moment she saw an exit plan open up before her. "Come on, let's go." She said, hooking an arm under the mage's and lifting her up before the two of them quickly made their way out the inn, all the patrons inside moving out their way.

Leaving Goldshire as quickly as they could, the two of them collapsed behind a tree when they knew they weren't being followed, Jess glaring at the Night Elf beside her. "I asked you if you were sure about going over to them."

Elaria just laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'll be honest, I didn't think they would react like that when we began to leave. Most the time they just figure they drove us away and carry on like normal." She glanced over to the mage who's eyes were still glowing purple, though only at a fraction of what they once were. "Alright, so maybe I was wrong."

Jess' face soften a little, though she still showed hints of anger towards the elf. "Next time, I'm picking the table."

"Fine by me." Elaria replied, closing her eyes momentarily, only to open them when something crossed her mind. "Shit! I didn't get a chance to seduce that Draenei..."

The mage watched her stand up, pulling her back down when she realised what she was about to do. "Oh no, you're not going back in there. There will be plenty of women for you to... seduce.. the more we travel. Then, eventually, you will find that warlock and I can go home." She saw Elaria look her up and down before she grew a mischievous grin on her face. "What are you thinking?"

Elaria put an arm around the mage, pulling her in close. "Well. I came here looking for some action, and now I seem to not be getting any." She placed her other hand on the mage's thigh, slowly moving it up her leg. "Since you're here and a women, I was thinking.."

Quickly piecing together what she was saying, Jess teleported several feet away, standing up and extending a hand out towards the now upset elf. "Don't you try anything on me! This is your punishment for choosing that stupid table, you don't get to touch a woman tonight."

That made the elf smile. "And how are you going to stop me when you're sleeping?"

"Hold this." She replied, throwing over a stone with a rune etched onto it.

Elaria inspected it, frowning at the small object. "What is it?"

"It's a stone with a rune etched onto it, duh. I will use it to teleport back to you in the morning."

"Ahh, okay. Wait what? You're leaving?"

"Yup. Thalina gave me this locket and said: 'If ever you feel you need to see us, or just need to get away from Elaria for the night, hold on to this locket and focus, you will arrive at our home in no time.' Funny thing is, I thought she was joking about needing to get away from you." She held onto the locket tightly, looking over to Elaria who was now sulking against the tree. "See you in the morning."

"Bite me." Elaria replied just before Jess teleported to Eversong.

* * *

Just like in Elwynn Forest, Eversong was dark as night rolled in and both moons took to the sky. Jess made her way to the familiar home of Thalina and Athrodar, knocking on the door twice before pulling up her hood to try and hide her human features.

Thalina opened the door to find the mage standing there with her hood up and an annoyed look on her face, giving the elf a pretty good idea on what happened. "Let me guess, Elaria?"

A nod. "She picked a fight with some guards and got us more or less kicked out of an inn. When she realised she couldn't sate her constant lust for women, she tried to ease her addiction on me, which is why I find myself here."

Thalina rolled her eyes, moving out the way to let the human in. "Come in, you can stay in Tanadia's room tonight. She and Athrodar are visiting Orgrimmar for the week so it's been pretty empty here. And a little quiet."

"Thanks for this Thal."

She placed her hand up. "No need to thank me. Athrodar thinks of you all as family, and now that I've tied him down, you're my family as well." She stood in front of the human, untying her cloak and taking it off her. "You room is on your left. I will take this cloak off you and anything else you want to give me. If you need anything, I don't sleep so come ask me."

Jess stepped forward and hugged the elf, much to her surprise. "Thank you."

Thalina hesitated at first, moving her arms around her and patting her on the back a few seconds later. "You're welcome." She replied, smiling when she tightened her grip a little around her. "A word of advice. Stay strong when you're around Elaria, if she senses weakness she will lunge herself at you."

The human widened her eyes, pulling away from Thalina. "Really?"

"Athrodar doesn't notice as he's blind to almost anything, but I had to keep Elaria off me more times than I'd like to admit. Most the time it was whilst he was in the room, which astonished me." She began to fold up Jess' cloak, placing it on a table in the middle of the living room. "She has stopped, of course. The past couple of years have been wonderful knowing I can keep my guard down around her."

"You got any more advice for me?"

Thalina stood in front of the human, placing both hands on her arms. "Just make sure she knows you're not interested."

"And if she doesn't listen."

That made the elf smile. "Just keep telling her. That's all the advice I can give. She won't listen, she never does, but she will understand... eventually." She brushed a thumb across her cheek, which was shortly followed by a yawn from the human. "I think it's time you went to sleep, don't you?"

Jess nodded, rubbing her eyes and yawning once more. "I think so too." She covered her mouth again when she yawned for a third time in less than a minute. "Wow, teleporting back here really took the energy out of me." She walked towards the room given to her for the night, opening the door and walking in. "Goodnight mom." She said, closing the door shortly after.

Thalina tried to think nothing of it, but she couldn't help but smile at the idea of her being a mother someone other than Tanadia and Vilandil. Jess on the other hand, hadn't realised she had said it as she went straight to sleep the moment her head hit the pillow, feeling more at home there than she thought she would.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thalina and Athrodar**

 **During the Mercenary Years**

 **The Question**

The mountains of Alterac were quiet, the mercenaries that lived in them were away on an assignment that would take them halfway across the world. Or so one Grand Magister thought. She had a rare free week that she chose to spend with the elf that stole her heart, though little did she know he had been hired by an unknown source to her to complete an assignment given to him and his group.

At first she thought she would return home, but then she realised she had told her mother that she would be away for the week and wouldn't want to disrupt whatever plans her family matriarch had. She also wanted to surprise him when he came back, knowing that he would want nothing more than to be with her after an assignment that would see him so far away from home.

She was sitting in the mess hall, talking to a Pandaren that found herself working for the mercenaries as a chef. They were in the middle of a conversation about recipes when they heard the mercenaries return through a portal. "I think they're back, Lin."

The Pandaren smiled. "What gave it away? Was it the amount of noise they're making or was it Elaria being louder than the rest of them?"

Thalina smiled back at the Pandaren. "Both."

The two of them looked towards the entrance to the mess hall, waiting for the inevitable arrival of the mercenaries and being rewarded with their presence when a Night elf burst through the doors and looked over to Lin instantly. "There's my favourite Pandaren!"

Thalina watched the Night elf run towards them and hug the pair of them tightly, the Grand Magister almost falling out of her chair with how fast the elf was running at them. "Glad to see you as well, Elaria" She looked past her shoulder the best she could, seeing the rest of the mercenaries stream in except the one she was looking for. "Where is Athrodar?"

Elaria pulled herself off both women, looking directly at the smaller out of the two. "He has returned to his office." Just as she saw Thalina begin to walk that way, she grabbed her arm. "Thal, don't. He said he doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Why not?"

Elaria sighed. "We were promised a lot more than what we were paid. It's not uncommon for this to happen, though it's always annoying when it does. This time however he took it a lot more personally than I would have thought." She smirked, leaning down to the blood elf in front of her. "He went so far as to threaten the life of our employer and his group of engineers." She shook her head. "I think that's the last time we get a contract from the Steamwheedle Cartel."

The Grand Magister shrugged her shoulders. "I'm going to go talk to him."

The Night elf sat down on the chair Thalina stood up from. "It's your funeral." She looked at Lin who went back to cooking. "So, what do we have for dinner?"

Thalina made her way out of the mess hall, followed by the barracks and across the court yard until she stood outside the keep that housed their armoury, officers quarters and ultimately Athrodar's office where he was currently brooding. As she made her way through the keep, standing beside the door that would lead her into his office, she felt a chilling breeze brush past her from under the door, knowing all too well this could be one of two things. He was either asleep, though it was to be a restless one as he constantly had nightmares of his past, or he was angry and the resulting drop in temperature was normally a result of it.

She had a feeling it was the second one.

Knocking on the door, she was left with no answer, so she decided to call his name which in turn did give her a response, though one she didn't want. "Not now."

Rolling her eyes, she knocked on the door again. "It's me, Thalina. Look, whatever went on with that last assignment that's made you like this, I can help. Just let me in."

Athrodar walked towards the door, opening it up and locking eyes with the Grand Magister who quickly peered into the partly frozen room, noticing a few destroyed pieces of furniture before looking at him. "Before you come in, I'm not in the mood to do anything."

Though disappointed, she understood why he said that. "If that's what you wish." She stepped into the room, hearing him close the door behind her before turning around to look at him. "Elaria told me what happened. Though none of them seem too phased by it. However you seem to be taking it a lot worse than them."

Athrodar sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and walking past her until he arrived at a desk, sitting down in the chair next to it. "Every time we deal with the Steamwheedle Cartel, they try to scam us out of the gold they're paying us. Because of that, I had lost my temper with them." He chuckled a little. "I may have threatened to kill them all unless they gave us the full sum gold they owe us."

Thalina stood behind the chair he sat in, snaking her arms down his chest and resting her head on top of his. "I never liked goblins anyway."

That made him laugh some more, taking hold of one of her hands and kissing the top of it before looking up at her. "What are you doing here?" He asked, finally realising she was visiting. "Is it not busy in Silvermoon?"

She walked around the chair, sitting across his lap and resting her head on his chest. "It's been quiet since we defeated the Burning Legion. With most of our work going into maintaining this peace, we haven't had many things to take care of in terms of issues. Sure we get the occasional random Amani attack from wherever they're hiding, but it's nothing the Farstriders can't handle."

Athrodar put an arm around her, holding her close. "How long have you been here? I can't imagine you've just shown up."

Thalina grinned, sitting back and looking up at him "Oh yeah? And why not?"

"I think it's just sheer coincidence that you showed up just as we arrived."

She moved her head back to his chest, closing her eyes and holding onto him tightly. "Well if you must know, I've been here for a couple of days. Lin has been good company, but we don't have much in common."

"I'm sorry, I suppose I should hire someone who has the same interests as you."

She patted his chest. "That's all I ask."

Athrodar held her in his arms as they both sat there quietly for a few minutes, enjoying the close company they were sharing. When one of them did choose to speak, it was Athrodar who broke the silence, kissing her temple to get her attention. "How is our daughter?"

"She's doing great." Thalina replied, moving around on his lap so she was facing him fully. "She misses you greatly. Always asking me when you're coming to visit." She looked down at her own hands, picking at a nail. "When are you coming to visit her?" She asked quietly, not wanting to start the same fight they had done several times in the past when this topic was brought up.

"I don't know." He replied in an equally quiet voice, lifting her head up a little so he could see her eyes. "She knows she can visit here whenever she likes, right? You have told her that?" He saw her eyes shift away from him, telling him all he needed to know. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

"Well of course I didn't."

Athrodar sighed. "Why not?"

"Because she shouldn't have to trek all the way out here just to see her father. It should be you who comes to visit her." She looked down at her hands once more. "Do you not want to see her?"

"Of course I want to see her, I just don't have the free time."

Thalina scoffed, climbing off his lap and walking away from him. "You always say that." She span around to face him when she was halfway across the room, watching as he stood up from his chair. "It's always: I've got something to do, or: I'm too busy to go to see her right now, perhaps another time." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm starting to think you're just making any sorry excuse just to not see our daughter."

"Starting to think? Thal, we've had this argument more times than I care to admit. Don't try to hide away from what you're truly thinking. Just come out and say it."

She let out a small laugh. "Alright, fine. I will. I don't think you care about her at all. I think you, sending whatever you earn here back to us, is your way of saying you're in her life, without having the need to go see her at all. I believe that you believe sending her this money will keep her as far away from you as possible because you don't want to see her at all."

"How can you even think that? No I may not have been there for her, but I care for her dearly. You don't think it pains me to know she's growing up and I'm not there to see it? She's my daughter, Thal! "

"Yet you've not been her father!" She yelled back, throwing her hands over her mouth once she realised what she had said. "Athrodar I.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

He waved off her apology. "Save it, Thal. I know what you meant."

She saw he was about to leave the room, extending her hand towards that door and locking it with magic. "Athrodar please, let's talk about this."

"What is there to talk about? You're right." He placed a hand on the door handle, shaking it to try and open the door though he knew it wouldn't do anything. "I may be her father by blood, but I've been anything but one to her."

Thalina began to walk towards him, watching him rest his head on the door and placing her hand on his arm. "Athrodar, listen to me. I didn't mean what I said. I was angry with you and it just came out. I don't believe you've not been her father, you've been a better one than most."

"I don't believe that for one second."

Thalina snaked her arms around him from behind, resting her head on his back. "You've done the best you can from so far away. You've made sure we are looked after by sending your earnings to us, that's more than what many in your situation have done."

Athrodar turned around, looking down at the elf holding onto him tightly. "Thal, listen..." He tried to get a good look at her, but she had buried her face in his chest and was refusing to move. "At least look at me."

"Not until you forgive me..." She replied, her voice muffled due to holding herself against him.

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head and smiling a little. "I forgive you."

She pulled away, looking up at the elf standing in front of her. "Okay," She began, smiling at him. "I'm listening."

Athrodar looked into her eyes, seeing the usual adoration and loyalty towards him in them but also something else, something that wiped away any doubts about his future with her. "Marry me."

Thalina stared at him for what felt like an eternity, blinking once at the elf that was awaiting her answer. "Ex..Excuse me?"

"Marry me, Thal. I'm done with being scared about this final step and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together."

She suddenly became light headed, taking a step back before Athrodar held onto her arm, sensing her loss of balance by her body language. "I... I have so many questions... Where is this coming from? Why now? Are you sure about this?"

Athrodar just smiled, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I am certain about this. We have loved each other longer than most human marriages last. I know you're tired of waiting and I sure as hell am." He moved his hands up to her face, placing them on either side to make her look at him. "What do you say?"

Tears began to form in her eyes before she nodded profusely. "Yes... Yes, a thousand times yes!" She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck before kissing him hard and holding onto him tightly. Her grip loosened however when a small round something crossed her mind. "Wait... Where's the ring?"

"Ah..." He said, looking away from her. "See, the thing is... This was half planned, half improvised. I didn't know when I would propose, but I did know I would. The last assignment was meant to pay for a ring, but as you know we didn't get the full payment."

Thalina nodded slowly. "And that's why you were angrier than normal... See, I can understand that." She moved her hands around him, stepping a little closer. "So what did bring this on? Other than the fact we love each other."

Athrodar brushed some hair behind her long elven ear, cupping her face soon after. "I don't know what it was. The last time I saw you, something just clicked. You were talking to Elaria and she must have said something funny because the moment you laughed, I knew I didn't want to be with anyone else." He brushed a thumb across her cheek. "I love you, Thal."

The Grand Magister just nodded, biting her bottom lip when it began to quiver. "I love you too." She replied, her voice breaking due to the emotional wave that washed over her. "Listen.. about the ring."

Athrodar held up his hand. "I'll get one as soon as I can, don't worry."

Thalina shook her head. "No, you don't have to. I was thinking I would get it."

He frowned at the elf in front of him. "Really? Why?"

"Well, I was just thinking.. Since you don't visit any city with nice jewellery, and I am in Silvermoon most of the time... I would buy one that I love with the money you send us." She smirked, looking down at his chest and placing a hand over his unbeating heart. "Besides.. It wouldn't really suit that deadly mercenary lifestyle you have going on right now, would it?"

"I suppose so." Athrodar moved his hands around the mage, slowly untying her robe from the back. "This is one of the many reasons why I love you."

Feeling her robe was starting to loosen on her, she raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought you weren't in the mood for anything like this. What changed your mind?"

"Seeing you in here... alone... with me." He replied slowly, kissing her during the reply and untying the rest of her robe. "I'd rip this robe off you, but after last time I'd rather not repeat the past."

Thalina smiled at his concern, pulling both her arms out of the robe and watching it drop to the floor. "I have locked the door this time, the past won't repeat itself." She pressed her naked body on him, giving him a long kiss. "We better make use of that bed." She said, hooking her finger in the waist of his ranger leggings and pulling him towards the next room.

The moment they entered his bedroom, Athrodar kicked the door shut with the back of his foot, pulling Thalina towards him and cupping one of her breasts from behind whilst kissing her neck. "You've made a mistake, Dawnstrider. You got undressed before we were even in here. Now I'm afraid whatever plans you had for me have been stopped."

The Grand Magister let out a small moan as his onslaught on her body began, biting her bottom lip when his free hand moved down her body and rested between her legs before he put two fingers in her, slowly massaging her whilst still kissing her along her neck and up one of her ears before returning to her neck. "What if this was my plan all along? Maybe I want you to – oh!"

That moan gave Athrodar all the information he needed, pulling his fingers out of her and turning her around before picking her up. He knew the moan from the countless times they had done this, he knew she was ready for the next part, carrying her towards the bed and dropping her on top of it when they were near, only to kneel down at the foot of the bed and bury his head between her legs.

Elaria, growing a little concerned for the mage, made her way towards Athrodar's office, standing outside the door and knocking a couple of times, though she got no response. "Thal. I'm just checking up on you. And I guess you too, Athrodar. We know why you're angry. Those filthy goblins continue to give us less than we agree on and it's understandable why you're getting angry."

She got no response however, deciding to turn the handle to the door but finding out it was locked. It was only when she heard Thalina let out a loud moan did she realise what was going on. "Damn... She really does know how to calm him down."

" _By the Gods, yes!"_ Thalina screamed, making Elaria blush a little before she quickly made her way out the armoury, smirking at the sounds she heard the Grand Magister continue to make as she left the building. "If only Athrodar were a woman... I'd have taken him years ago if he could make me make those sounds."

Just as the last wave of pleasure subsided, Thalina was left panting on the end of the bed whilst Athrodar sat at the top of it, watching her chest move up and down whilst she caught her breath. "Come on. Don't give up on me now."

The Grand Magister pushed her crimson hair out of her eyes, looking up at him from where she was laying. "I don't... give up... you know that." She flipped herself over so she was on her stomach, crawling towards him slowly. "We are... just getting... started!"

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at her as she continued to drag herself towards him. "Can you even stand up on your own?"

Thalina made it to him just as he finished his question, hooking one around around his neck and dragging him down so he was laying on top of her, the Grand Magister falling backwards so she was laying on her back. She began to hungrily kiss him, pulling up his tunic in the meantime. "No need to stand up when I plan to be under you for the rest of the night."

Athrodar helped in taking off his tunic, throwing it to one side and exposing his scarred torso that Thalina had winced at countless times when she looked upon the wounds he had sustained from Frostmourne. "Sounds like a very good plan to me."

"Damn right it is."


	6. Chapter 6

**After the Mercenary Years - Winters Veil Part 1**

Snow had been falling in Eversong for the entire month, though it didn't stop the flow of the citizens doing their usual daily routine as the local mages kept the level of snow to a height that would allow everyone to keep their routines without disruptions.

One mage that was taking advantage of this holiday in her own way however, had left the love of her life, and undeath, alone in their bedroom whilst she was getting prepared for her morning surprise. "Is this going to take long, Thal? We have several people arriving in a few hours and I'd rather not have them on my back about everything not being prepared for them."

The mage in question rolled her eyes as she looked into a mirror, adjusting the red winter hat on her head. "I don't think you staying away from the front lines is a good idea. You're starting to sound like a house wife that gets worried over the most mundane things."

Athrodar was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "I wouldn't be like this if you had just taken me up on my offer. We could be in Kun-Lai Summit right now, not having to worry about catering to the degenerates who are coming to visit."

"Oh hush." She replied, putting on one of her winter boots. "You're going to love hosting this years Winters Veil get together... thing. Though we may not get to eat anything, seeing as we're both firm believers in not eating ever again, you will enjoy the company of our closest family and friends." Once the first boot was on and tied up, she got to work on the second, lifting up her leg and slipping her foot inside it. "Besides, it's not like we're cooking anything anyway. Lin has been staying with us for close to a month now and if there's anything we know about that Pandaren, it's that she loves to cook."

The General scoffed. "Where do you think I got the idea of going to Kun-Lai Summit..." He muttered, sitting up on the bed. "This surprise better be worth it. I don't know how long I can lay here without doing something. And since you've taken away my bow and swords for the week, I am running out of things to do."

Tying up the laces on her second boot, she dropped her foot down from the box she had it propped up on, returning her gaze to the mirror and primping herself some more. "Give me a couple more seconds.. aaaaand... done!" She blew a kiss at herself in the mirror before turning around and walking towards the bathroom door. Opening it, she extended one leg out from the room before bending it around the door frame. "Are you ready?"

Seeing just her leg had already made Athrodar curious, moving towards the end of the bed and staring at seemingly endless blueish-grey leg, the colour of her skin now that she was undead like him. "I think I'm going to enjoy this surprise." He said, hearing Thalina giggle in the bathroom, a place she only used as a changing room.

Bringing her leg back into the bathroom, Thalina moved forward and stood in the door, leaning up against the door frame and tracing a line down winters veil top she had on that only covered up the top half of her chest. "Do you like it?" She said, looking down at her choice of clothing before looking back up at him, seeing his eyes scan her entire body. "I thought I'd treat my General to a slutty outfit."

Athrodar took in her whole costume. The red winter hat, the very exposing winters veil clothing and the boots that showed off all her curves and muscles. The red stockings she wore added something to it that made him want her even more, as well as her newly dyed crimson hair that flowed freely down her head. "I love it." Was his only reply, watching the mage slowly and seductively make her way over to him, stopping just in front of him before giving him a long kiss. "When did you find the time to do your hair? It wasn't like this yesterday."

"I've been learning a new spell." She replied, sitting down on his lap. "I can warp time for my benefit." She began to kiss his face, continuing her story. "It's temporary and I can't use it very often, but it slows down time for me, which in turn makes it look like I'm speeding up for everyone else." She began to take off his shirt, throwing it to one side. "I sat in that bathroom waiting for my hair to dry for close to an hour. You experienced that as thirty minutes."

"Again, I love it." He kissed her. "And I love you." He kissed her again, the pair of them holding onto each other as he fell backwards, dragging her down with him and hearing her giggle.

Meanwhile, Liadrin and Tanadia were working on the Winters Veil tree downstairs whilst keeping baby Vilandil close by, the Blood Knight Matriarch going back to check on him every now and then. "You know, my parents will be down soon, you don't have to check on him every couple of seconds."

Liadrin smirked as she looked down at the sleeping Vilandil. "One, you don't know your parents like I know your parents. They aren't coming down here until the very last second." She began to stroke Vilandil's cheek with the back of her index finger when she saw him yawn. "And two, I love children. I don't want any of my own, but I like being the fun aunt without having to deal with the stress of waking up during the night to take care of them."

Tanadia hugged her tightly from behind. "Unless that's me. Then you'd love to have me as a daughter."

"What I'd love is to finish this tree." She replied, looking over her shoulder and finding the priestess there instead of the tree. "You're in a very cheerful mood today."

"It's Winters Veil! And it's the first time papa is home to celebrate it with us." She let go of the paladin, picking up some tinsel and placing it on the tree. "I didn't know what to get him though.. I don't know if he will like it."

Liadrin frowned at the priest, handing her the star to place on top of the tree. "What do you get for someone who is dead and doesn't like anything?"

Tanadia took hold of the star, the pair of them infusing it with holy magic until it began to glow. "What are you saying? That he's going to hate my present?"

When she saw the priestess' face, she knew she had to spring into action to stop her from looking crushed. "Of course not!" She quickly replied. "He's going to love it. Ignore what I just said, that was the old Athrodar, one that I am sure your mother has destroyed any trace of." She placed her hand under the priestess' chin when she looked down, lifting her head up so she was looking at her. "What did you get him?"

"A new bow." She replied quietly, not taking Liadrin's reassuring words to heart. "It was a stupid idea. It's not like he can use it anyway."

"Hey, you don't know that." Liadrin pulled the priestess in for a hug, rubbing her back in comfort. "He has been learning to use a bow again with that stick and string he calls a bow. If I know you, and I believe I do, you would have gotten him a great bow, one that would help him a lot with his training."

A smile grew on the priestess' face. "You're right, thank you Li Li." Tanadia tightened the hug momentarily before letting go, only to find Liadrin still had her arms wrapped around her tightly. "Uh.. Liadrin? You can let go now."

The paladin shook her head. "Just a few more minutes."

Tanadia began to laugh at the elf attached to her, even when she tried to stop she began to laugh some more. "Liadrin, come on! Let go.. of.. me!"

It took the priestess much longer to break free from Liadrin's grip than she would have liked, though it was aided by Illana walking down the stairs and telling the paladin to let her go. "You're lucky she was here to bust you out." She looked over to the Sunblade Matriarch with a smile on her face. "Good morning Illana, happy Winters Veil."

"You too Liadrin." She replied, walking towards the half decorated tree. "This is coming along nicely."

Tanadia stood by her side, nodding at the tree. "Yeah. We should be done soon and it will be beautiful, I know it."

"I'm sure it will." Illana replied, brushing a thumb over her cheek. "Where are your parents?"

"They've been in their room for hours." Liadrin replied, shaking her head. "I don't think I need to say any more."

* * *

"Where is that damned Tauren!?"

Jess watched as Elaria paced back and forth in front of her, hugging herself in her cloak. "He's just running late, he will be here."

"Well he better fucking hurry up. I'm freezing out here and I don't think I can wait any longer."

The human sighed. "Are you going to be like this all day? Because I might just leave you here if you are."

Elaria pouted. "No... I'll shut up."

Although she meant her words, it didn't take her long to start complaining once more, which in turn made Jess roll her eyes. "Well that lasted all of two minutes..." She muttered, looking over to the horizon and spotting a Tauren coming there way. "There he is."

Elaria followed her gaze, perking up when she saw the Tauren as well. "Well it's about damn time." She looked back at Jess, the mage standing perfectly still as if she wasn't affected by the cold air. "Start making that portal to Eversong. I don't want to stand here any longer than needed."

"And what about Korg, Charles and Zun'ji? Are we just going to forget about them?"

"Oh yeah..." Elaria let out a frustrated groan, turning back around to face the Tauren who was coming closer to them by the second. "I should have been a mage... I wouldn't have to wait here all day."

When Hroki arrived by their side, he began to inform them on the rest of their group. "Korg and Charles are staying at their homes for Winters Veil. Apparently they have both met someone and are spending it with them. Zun'ji on the other hand has gone to Zandalar. If the stories I have been told about that place are true, I can see why he went. A Troll kingdom practically made of gold? Sounds like a place I would like to visit."

"Yeah yeah, you like gold. Can we just get out of here? I don't like Arathi during the winter."

"Alright, hold on." Jess' hands began to glow purple as she conjured a portal to Eversong. "You're not going to be this annoying when we arrive, are you?"

Elaria shook her head. "The moment we arrive there, I'll stop complaining."

When the portal materialised, Elaria was the first one through it, pushing Hroki out the way and knocking on the door the moment she saw it. "How has life been with only her around for the past few months?" Hroki asked the human to his left.

"Unbearable. If she doesn't satisfy her _needs_ , she becomes insufferable."

Hroki chuckled as the pair of them walked through the portal. "And what about you?"

Jess frowned at his question. "What about me?"

"You've gotten to explore more of the world, clear your head and think about your future. What conclusion have you come to?"

"I don't know..." She replied, looking around the village they found themselves in. "I don't want anything as extreme as finding the perfect man and starting a family. But at the same time I don't want to be alone again."

Hroki and Jess caught up to Elaria who was just being let in by Illana who was opening the door. "Oh thank the Gods you opened the door, Illana! I was starting to lose all feeling in my legs."

The Sunblade Matriarch moved out the way as Elaria practically pushed her way through and ran to the nearest fireplace. She looked back at the Tauren and Human who were standing at the door, both shaking their heads. "Come in, I will go tell Athrodar and Thalina you've all arrived." She looked past the pair of them, noticing their group was smaller than she had remembered. "Is this everyone?"

"Everyone who could make it, Illana." Hroki replied, taking the cloaks off the elf. "Let me put these away, you've clearly done enough already by the looks of this place."

She smiled at him. "You're very kind, Hroki. Thank you."

As everyone was getting settled in, Athrodar and Thalina had remained in their bedroom the whole time whilst their mothers as well as Tanadia and Liadrin were working on decorating the house that had been completed almost an hour ago now. The two of them laid in bed, holding each other close just for the sake of being near one another.

"You know, everyone will be here soon. We should start to help out with the decorating."

Athrodar smiled at Thalina's concern, kissing her along her neck. "And I thought you said I was becoming a worried house wife."

"I know I did... But we've been up here for too long... We should... really.." She moaned a little at his relentless assault on her neck. "Stop distracting me when I'm trying to be serious!"

Athrodar chuckled, making his way down her neck and towards her chest. "If you want me to stop, just say so."

As much as she tried to be serious, she knew she couldn't get through to him when he was in this mood, instead allowing him to continue until he was interrupted by a knock at their door. "Everyone is here." Illana began, not entering the room. "I just thought I'd let you two know."

"We'll be right down!" Thalina yelled back, raising an eyebrow at Athrodar who continued to make his way down her chest slowly. "This is where you stop what you're doing and get dressed. We have friends to entertain."

Athrodar watched her climb out of the bed, sighing to himself when she threw on a simple white robe with sleeves that began transition from white at the shoulders to dark blue at the cuffs. "Fine... I suppose we have been up here for a while." He raised an eyebrow when she began to tie her hair up into a ponytail, something she always done last. "You're not wearing anything underneath?"

Thalina smirked, turning around to face him. "No. And that will be our little secret." She bent over to pick up Athrodar's shirt she threw across the room earlier, chucking it to him. "Come on, they're waiting for us."

A couple of minutes passed by with the two of them looking for Athrodar's ranger leggings, only to realise they had accidentally thrown them out the window and were now hanging on a nearby tree branch. When they eventually joined everyone else downstairs, Liadrin tried to make it as clear as possible that they done the decorating without them. "We could have used your help, you know. It's not like you two have the world to save or anything."

"Ah but then how else will we hear you complain?" Athrodar retorted, shaking Hroki's hand when he walked past him and hearing Tanadia snicker at his response, only to stop when Liadrin looked over at her. "How have you been?" He asked the Tauren.

"Not bad. Been staying in Thunder Bluff for a few months, trying to get used to life outside of killing for a living."

Athrodar smiled at the Tauren. "Welcome to the club." When he saw Hroki frown at him, he realised he hadn't informed the Tauren on his new position. "Right, you don't know. I'm still a General of the Horde, but now as an advisor, diplomat and apparently the caretaker of Orgrimmar."

"Is that because of the hand?"

Both Hroki and Athrodar looked over to Elaria who sat in front of the fireplace, warming herself up. "For the most part."

"And for the part that isn't about your hand?"

Athrodar looked over to Tanadia and Thalina, the mage holding the newest member of their family in her arms whilst talking to their daughter. "I want to be with my family." He looked around, noticing three people were missing. "Where's the rest of our rabble?"

"Charles and Korg are spending Winters Veil with the new women in their lives." Elaria scoffed. "Apparently they can find theirs, but that warlock has eluded me for months."

Athrodar glanced over to Jess who rolled her eyes, shaking her head at him. "Do you have any update on her location at the very least? Or are you still going on the supposed rumour she's on Azeroth... somewhere."

"Oh she's on this planet alright! I can feel it." Elaria looked over to Jess who sat on a nearby arm chair, just watching her try to get warm from the fireplace. "I'd have found her if I wasn't being slowed down."

Jess crossed one leg over the other, resting her elbow on top of her legs and propping her head up with her fist, staring at the Night Elf. "I can leave you to find her by yourself if that's what you'd like."

"I would love that."

The human smiled. "Good. I'd like to see you create portals to different places on your own."

Elaria blinked slowly at the human. "Alright, so perhaps I do need you." She stood up from where she sat in front of the fireplace, walking towards Jess and Athrodar. "I know I don't say it a lot, but you've been very helpful."

Athrodar and Jess both looked at each other, the pair of them raising an eyebrow before looking back at Elaria. "You're not sleeping with me." Jess replied, making Athrodar laugh out loud.

It took everyone several minutes to get settled in, Athrodar sitting down on what used to be Grand Magister Telramar's armchair, Thalina sitting on his lap and resting her head on his shoulder whilst Tanadia sat on the floor in front of the tree with Vilandil. Liadrin joined her momentarily before forcing Elaria to move over when she wanted to sit on a nearby couch along with Hroki and Jess. The final three members of the house were in the kitchen working on food for the living members amongst them. Illana, Driana and Lin'Shi were almost finished with the cooking, Driana telling everyone they should be done in the next five minutes.

"This part is going to kill you." Athrodar whispered to Thalina, kissing her just behind the ear.

"How so?" She replied, keeping her voice as low as his as to not draw attention to the pair of them.

"This will be your first winters veil like this." He lifted up her arm so she could see it. "Seeing as we don't have a need to eat any more, and the fact that it will taste like ash if we try, just looking at the food will be like torture to you."

"Oh..." She muttered. "I think we should have gone with your plan."

"Too late for that now, my love." He kissed her behind the ear again. "A word of advice. Try to think of something else whilst they're eating. Distract yourself from the food."

"And how do you distract yourself?" She asked him, though his answer was interrupted by Vilandil crying. "Hold that thought." She said, jumping off his lap and picking up the tiny elf. "Aww, does my baby want his mama?"

Tanadia watched her mother take her brother into a separate room, looking back at Athrodar who was watching his hand when it began to shake. "Papa." She began, standing up and walking over to him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

The priestess looked around the room, leaning a little closer to him. "Alone?"

Athrodar nodded, standing up and walking towards a different room, Tanadia following him closely until they were standing in the hallway leading towards the front door. When he asked her what she wanted to talk about, she looked down, kicking the floor with her foot. "Something has been on my mind since we left Orgrimmar."

He looked down at her foot that continued to sway back and forth, kicking the carpet underneath it. "Well, what is it? Believe me, I won't get angry at you, no matter what it is."

She smiled a little. "I know you won't, that's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what?"

She sighed. "It was something Viraleth told me... I promised her I wouldn't say anything but it has been eating me up inside."

Athrodar crouched down in front of her, tilting her head up a little so she was looking at him instead of the floor. "What?"

"She said..." There was a pause as the priestess collected herself. "She said the people know of my bloodline. That I have the potential to be something special." She shook her head, letting her shoulders drop a little. "I... I don't know what this means."

Athrodar stood up, putting his arms around his daughter and pulling her in for a hug, to which she reciprocated, tightening her grip around him. "It means nothing other than you'll be what you want to be. You know your mother and I will support you no matter what."

Tanadia nodded against his chest. "I know. It's just.. what if I'm meant to be more than just a priestess?"

Athrodar frowned, pulling back a little and looking down at her. "What do you mean?"

"I'm part of two powerful families. One used to own most of Silvermoon's armies, whilst the other was just as strong politically. I don't have any of those things... I can't do either being just a priestess all my life."

He placed both his hands on her arms, bending his legs a bit to level out their heights. "Listen to me, okay? What you're feeling, we've all been there. From what I saw over the years with your mother, she didn't believe she could live up to her father's standards, even more so when she eventually was granted the title of Grand Magister." He smiled at her when she nodded at him. "We all think we can't live up to the standards set by our parents. It's our jobs to make sure that doesn't stop us from getting where we want in life."

Tanadia's smile lit up her face, hugging him tightly once more. "Thank you, Papa. I will take your words to heart."

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad I could help."

She pulled away from the hug, looking up at him with a smile, her eyes glowing brighter than normal. "I have one more thing to ask you."

"Go ahead."

Tanadia looked around, making sure they were alone. "Can you teach me how to use a bow? Liadrin is teaching me how to use a sword, but I would like to learn the bow as well."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow at her request. "You'd like to learn how to use a bow? On top of learning how to use a sword, AND being taught how to wield the Light?"

She nodded at him. "I can do it! It won't be too much."

Athrodar thought about it for a couple of minutes, sighing and nodding his head at her request. "Alright, fine. But the moment I feel like it's all too much for you, juggling three things at once, I will put an end to training you."

"Deal!"

He chuckled at her enthusiasm, beginning his walk back to the others, turning her around and putting an arm around her when she began to walk with him. "I won't be going easy. Saying that, I won't be doing much other than instructing and observing."

"And what will you be instructing and observing exactly?" Came a familiar voice to the General, though the tone of it sent chills down his spine.

Athrodar froze on the spot, knowing Thalina had heard more than he wanted her to hear. "I.. uh.. have agreed to teach our daughter how to... uhm... use a bow."

Though smaller than him by almost a foot, Thalina had somehow made herself bigger than she actually was, standing directly in front of her lover. "Tanadia, leave us. I'd like to speak with your father in private."

Athrodar watched the priestess leave, stopping himself from begging her to stay as he knew he was in trouble. "Thal, look... She asked me something you have asked me to do for you in the past, only it's with a bow and not with swords."

"I don't care. I don't want our daughter to have the skills required to be called to the front lines as a fighter. I am thrilled she is a priestess because she can stay behind and heal the wounded that get brought back."

"You do realise the healers tend to be sent to the front lines to keep the fighters alive, right?"

Thalina blinked slowly, looking away from him. "I did not know that..."

Athrodar smirked, knowing he had won this small argument, kissing her forehead before pulling her into his embrace. "She will be fine. I am only teaching her what she needs to know to defend herself."

Thalina looked up at him, receiving another kiss from the elf she loves more than anything, smiling a little when it was planted on her nose. "Alright, you can teach her how to use a bow. But if she so much as gets a cut, I will make sure you pay for it ten times over."

"Lighten up, Thal." He began, moving out the way so she could see into the living room where everyone else was sitting and talking. "It's Winters Veil, a time to be with family and not think about stuff like that."

She rolled her eyes, taking hold of his hand and dragging him towards everyone else. "Trust you to use my words against me."

As they entered the living room, Tanadia looked over to her father and getting a nod in return, telling her that her mother was allowing her to train with him. When both her parents sat down, Driana had told everyone to gather around the table as dinner was being served. The priestess looked back at her parents who remained sitting in the living room, deciding to question them on it. "Are you not joining us?"

Thalina looked over to the priestess who sounded genuinely concerned they may not join them. "Oh, honey we would but... we don't have the need to eat any more. It's bad enough the smell is driving me insane, I don't want to see it as well."

Athrodar watched their daughter nod her head, slowly walking towards the great table that everyone else was sitting around. "Now you just have to distract yourself." He reminded Thalina, turning his head around to face her. "Have you got any idea on how you're going to do that?"

"I did... But I put my idea to bed when he fell asleep in my arms." She smiled when she thought back to it, looking towards the room she left him in. "I love him so much." She looked over to Athrodar, smirking at the General. "Maybe more than I love you."

"Oh? Is that so?" Athrodar pushed himself off the chair he sat in, walking towards the mage who remained seated. "Perhaps I will have to change that."

Just as Athrodar put his hands on either side of her face, Thalina placed both of hers behind his neck, lifting herself up and giggling when he span around and sat down on the chair, leaving the mage on his lap and planting several kisses along her neck. "You know we can't do this here, my heart. It's too public."

"I know." He replied between kisses. "But it's just to distract you. Your mind was screaming at you to go eat that it was starting to distract me from my distraction." He worked his way up her neck, reaching her lips and staying there for a few seconds before pulling away. "This is only until they've finished. It's out the way so they can't see us, and we get to enjoy more alone time."

"Mmm... You've convinced me."

He kissed her once more. "Good."


	7. Chapter 7

**After the Mercenary Years - Winters Veil Part 2**

"That was amazing."

Lin'Shi smiled at Elaria who was patting her own stomach. "I'm glad you liked it."

"No seriously, that was the best thing I've ever eaten." Elaria sat forward a little, groaning at the fullness of her gut when she put pressure on it. "I don't think I want to leave your side if you continue cooking like that."

Driana looked down at the priestess who was leaning on her arm, watching as she let out a big yawn. "I think you need to sleep, little one."

Tanadia nodded her head slowly, covering her mouth with her hand when she began to yawn again. "I'm going to go take a nap on the couch. Wake me up when the presents are being opened."

As she made her way into the living room, Athrodar looked past Thalina when the priestess came into his field of view, nodding towards her so the mage on his lap could see why he got distracted from their seemingly random conversation. "Hey honey, how was dinner?" Thalina asked.

The priestess mumbled something whilst nodding, collapsing on the couch in front of her, falling to sleep almost instantly.

"I think it was good." Athrodar replied, looking down at the strand of hair in Thalina's hand when she turned her head around to look at him once more. "It's fine. You're getting worried about nothing."

"But look at yours." She took a handful of his hair in her other hand, holding both hands in front of him. "It used to be black, now it's this... pale blonde."

Athrodar sighed, staring at the mage who was getting worked up over this conversation. "Thal... you dye your hair. You don't need to worry about it changing to black, brown, blonde or even pink. You'll just dye it to red anyway." He took hold of her hands, making her drop the clumps of hair she had in them. "Besides. I used to be blonde before I died, then it changed to black, now it's just a paler version of what it once was."

Thalina nodded, though her face told him she wasn't certain about it. "I guess..."

"This is a silly thing to get worked up over." Athrodar kissed her lightly, squeezing her hands to get her attention when she looked down at her hair. "You were beautiful when your hair was black, even more so now that it's red. Whatever colour you have, you will always look beautiful. Okay?"

Her face lit up as her heart threatened to beat again at his words, nodding at him with the usual adoration in her eyes. "You're right. I was getting worked up over nothing."

Athrodar moved on hand to her face, watching as she leaned into it and closing her eyes when he rubbed his thumb across her cheek. "I need to ask you to do something."

Thalina smirked at him. "Before you even ask it, the answer is no. Liadrin isn't into the idea of a threesome with you, purely because you're dead and.. well.. it's you." She sat up straighter. "She would however be up for it if it was me and someone else entirely." She saw his raised eyebrow, realising that's not what he was going to ask. "Sorry, I don't know why I brought that up. Please, ask away."

Athrodar's eyes dropped down from hers, rubbing her arm. "I need you to tell me I'm doing the right thing..."

She looked down at his hand, placing hers over the top. "What do you mean?"

"My hand, Thal. Sylvanas believes her Val'kyr can fix it, but I've been turning down her offer because I want to stay here, with you and our daughter. And now that we have a son, it gives me another reason to stay."

She smiled at him, placing a hand on his face. "It sounds like you've already answered your own question, my love. You don't need me to tell you what you already know."

"There's something else, something that's been making my life difficult." His face suddenly grew cold, as well as the air around him. "Something I can't control..."

Thalina looked around the room, noticing the fire in the fireplace was growing smaller by the second as Athrodar continued to drop the temperature in the room. "Baby, stop. You're beginning to freeze everything."

Athrodar blinked several times, focussing on the mage in front of him. "I... I'm sorry. But this is what I mean. My body is telling me to fight, to cause pain and kill. I've been fine so far, but I occasionally get the odd craving to cause pain."

She frowned at him. "I haven't noticed this, I've not even felt it when we're close. How have you been hiding this from me?"

"I've been pushing it away."

She looked down at his hand again, squeezing it lightly. "You can't stop nature. And it's in your nature to kill." Her face turned sad, lifting his hand to her lips and kissing the top of it. "You're trying your best, but you will inevitably want to go back to the front lines. It's only a matter of time."

He leaned his head down onto her chest, moving his arms around her and pulling her in close. "Tell me what to do, Thal. I don't want to disappoint you."

She stroked his head, kissing the top of it. "You can never disappoint me. You just need to do what's best for you, not what's best for us." She looked into his eyes when he pulled back to look at her. "There's no point in doing what's best for all of us if you're suffering. I will understand whatever you choose to do."

He felt her rest her head against his, closing his eyes when she did. "I want to stay here with you, with our family."

Thalina kissed him lightly. "Then stay." She whispered, not noticing Elaria, Liadrin and Hroki come walking into the same room as them.

"I hope we're not interrupting." Said Elaria, nudging the Tauren to her right. "You don't get to do anything like that whilst the mistletoe isn't above you." She looked up, noticing the plant in question. "Saying that, I believe it's right here."

Liadrin looked up at it then over to the Night Elf, shaking her head and backing away from her. "Oh no you don't. I've kept you at bay for this long, you're not going to get those lips on me now."

"We'll talk more about this later, okay?" Thalina asked him, keeping her voice to a whisper which he somehow heard over Elaria and Liadrin making a lot of noise.

A nod. "Alright."

Jess walked into the room, followed by Driana and Illana, leaving Lin'Shi to tidy up the table, though she didn't mind. The human sat down on the arm of the couch Tanadia was sleeping on, looking down at the priestess every now and then when the noise in the room got louder. "How has she not woken up?" She asked anyone who was listening.

"Noise muffling spell." Thalina replied, looking over to the younger mage. "Something I learnt years back. Though this all sounds loud to us, it's all but mumbling to her. Same goes with our youngest. I cast that exact spell on the room he's sleeping in."

"That's my girl, always looking out for others." Driana smiled at her, placing a hand on her cheek before sitting down on the chair next to both Thalina and Athrodar. "Though I know what I'd use that spell for." She smirked at Illana who was shaking her head. "Let's just say it wouldn't be used in public."

" _Minn'da!"_ Cried Thalina, throwing her hands up to her mouth. "You know I hate it when you talk like that!"

"Oh please. That's rich coming from someone who is constantly sitting on her husband's lap."

Thalina pouted, snuggling up to Athrodar who raised an eyebrow at her. "That's different. We're newly married"

Elaria scoffed, sitting on the floor when there was no space left to sit. "That's hardly an excuse. If I had to put up with you two like this everyday, I'd have to kill at least one of you."

Athrodar chuckled as both Elaria and Thalina glared at each other, kissing the mage behind the ear before whispering to her. "It's okay. If she was here everyday, I'd have to kill her. This place isn't as big as our base in Arathi, so I wouldn't get to avoid her as much."

Thalina laughed, looking back at Elaria every few seconds and getting a curious look back from her. "Hey! What are you two whispering about? I know it's about me!"

"Just keep laughing." Athrodar whispered. "It will annoy her. Hroki and I used to do this a lot when she would get on our nerves."

"Don't make me come over there, Princeling! You know I can take you!"

Athrodar smirked at the night elf, switching to his more native language of Thalassian. " _She's all talk and no play. Her threats are as hollow as her love life._ "

Not understanding the language, Jess looked over to Liadrin who was smiling at Athrodar's mocking words. "What did he say?" She asked her, hoping the paladin would inform those who didn't understand the language.

Before she could reply however, Athrodar decided to fill the rest of them in. "I said her words are meaningless as she wouldn't act on them."

"Oh yeah? Try me, Death Knight!" Elaria stood up, unsheathing one of her daggers. "Don't think I'll hold back because of your hand."

He laughed a little, smirking at her new threat. " _She would challenge me when I have a handicap? Just like the rogue she is._ "

"Stop speaking in Thalassian! You know I can't understand it!"

Athrodar raised his hand. "Relax. All I said was I am not in the mood to fight today. You win this one."

Elaria, forever sceptical, looked over to Thalina who was holding back her laughter. "Did he say that?" She saw the mage nod, though she still didn't believe it. "Bah, you're sleeping with him, of course you'd back him up." She looked over to the one elf she knew wouldn't back him up. "Liadrin. I know we've never seen eye to eye, but we're closer than you and Athrodar. Did he say that?"

The paladin locked eyes with Elaria, trying to feign seriousness. "He did."

The Night Elf watched her closely for a few seconds before sheathing her dagger. "Alright, I believe you."

A smile slowly grew on Jess' face, realising the Night Elf was easier to mess with than she had first thought. "You don't actually believe that, do you?"

"Liadrin has no reason to lie to me. Sure we may not agree on most things, but I have to believe she trusts me more than him." The Night Elf looked over to the paladin who was deliberately avoiding eye contact. "Right?"

"Sure." She replied, looking over to Thalina and Athrodar who were exchanging some words quietly. "Hey, can we open the presents already? Some of us put a lot of effort into them."

Thalina looked over to the paladin, giving her a slight nod. "Alright. I suppose it's time now." Her gaze turned to Tanadia, extended a hand out towards her and dropping the spell she had cast on her. "She should be awake in a couple of minutes."

A few minutes passed by after the spell was lifted, Jess sitting by the tree and being joined by the priestess who eventually woke up, the two of them handing everyone their presents. Tanadia made sure to hand Athrodar her present first, hoping he would love it as much as she believed he would.

She ignored the occasional looks she was getting from Liadrin when she refused to open her present, too busy focussing on Athrodar and the bow she had gotten him. When he had taken off the wrapping paper, he opened up the box the bow was held in, picking up the intricately carved weapon and inspecting it.

Driana and Illana were showing each other their new pieces of clothing they had received, Elaria, Jess and Hroki were arguing over who got the better gift whilst Tanadia and Thalina were watching Athrodar closely as he continued to look over the bow, Liadrin moving across the floor to sit behind the priestess. "He hasn't said anything." Tanadia began, glancing over her shoulder and towards Liadrin.

Athrodar continued to inspect the bow, running a hand across the carvings of it. It was made of black wood, the string was fine but strong, giving him an easier time to pull it back whilst knowing it wouldn't snap on him. He began to lift it up and down, pulling on the bowstring when he got into position, acting out an aimed pose with it and grinning a little.

The paladin smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "If he hated it, he wouldn't be taking this long." She whispered reassuringly. "Trust me, he is just getting a feel for it. He will speak his mind soon enough."

Thalina stood by his side, looking down at her daughter and waving the priestess over. Returning her gaze back to Athrodar, she watched him place the bow to one side before hugging Tanadia. "It's perfect. Thank you."

The priestess let out a sigh of relief, returning the hug. "I am so happy to hear that, papa. I wasn't certain if you would like it or not."

"It's well balanced and a lot better than my last one, especially with helping me relearn how to use a bow again." He glanced over to Thalina, giving her a slight nod. "Wait here. Your mother and I have something for you."

Tanadia watched her mother leave the room which began to pique her curiosity. "What did you get me?"

Liadrin stood up from where she sat, seeing the excitement in Tanadia's body and facial expressions. "You know if you had a tail, I wouldn't be surprised if it was wagging right about now."

The priestess rolled her eyes, standing in front of Athrodar and waiting for Thalina to return with her present. "Is it a new book of spells?" She looked up at her father for a reply and got none. "Clothes? Rings? Necklace?"

When he continued to remain silent, Liadrin stepped forward and stood beside him. "It's nothing that will distract her from her studies. Right?"

Before he could reply however, Thalina had returned with the present, handing the priestess a basket that was covered up by a blanket. "Here you go."

As soon as she took the basket off her, there was a quiet noise coming from inside it. "You didn't..." She handed Athrodar the basket momentarily, taking the blanket off the top and looking inside to see a black lynx cub laying down in the middle of it. "You did!"

Liadrin sighed, narrowing her eyes at the two of them. "Of course you did..."

The priestess picked up the cub and rubbed her nose on the cubs nose, feeling it place it's tiny paws on her face, before licking her nose. "I love him!"

"I'm glad you do." Thalina said, placing a hand on her arm. "Now, they get big pretty quickly. Within a year, he will be fully grown." She turned her gaze towards the lynx cub. "But if you take care of him, he will be a life long friend who will protect you unquestionably."

Tanadia held the cub in one arm, stroking it with her free hand and hearing it purr. "Where did you find a black one? They're extremely rare."

Thalina looked over to Athrodar who looked over at her. "Let's just say we knew a guy who owed us something."

The priestess thought nothing else of it, returning to sit in front of the tree with her new lynx cub she had decided to name Shadow. Liadrin on the other hand, raised an eyebrow at the mage when she saw the guilty look on her face. "How did you actually get that cub?"

"We stole him.." She muttered, looking away from the paladin.

Liadrin sighed. "Of course you did... You know you're going to have to return him."

Thalina shook her head. "We won't." She hooked her arm around Athrodar's who had remained silent. "This one here used to be an assassin. He knows how to infiltrate places and make it look like something else happened. He just so happened to make it look like the cub ran away."

The paladin shook her head, shocked that they had actually done that. "I knew you two worked well together, but I didn't imagine you be stealing that cub." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're lucky it's Winters Veil and I love that kid of yours. So much so that it pains me to even think about taking it away from her."

Thalina took hold of her hand. "Don't punish her for this."

"I'm not going to punish her. I'm saying you're lucky it's Winters Veil, otherwise I would have taken it back and reported you to the Regent Lord."

"So you're not mad?"

"Of course I'm mad!" The paladin looked back and saw several eyes on her, smiling at them before turning back around and lowering her voice. "Of course I'm mad! You broke the law and stole that cub." She sighed once more. "Don't do it again." She looked up at Athrodar who still remained silent, though he was smirking a little. "No matter how easy he makes it seem."

* * *

Night had fallen in Eversong Woods and several of the residents inside the Dawnstrider household had retired to their beds. Thalina had walked past her daughters room and peered inside, seeing the priestess asleep in her bed with the lynx cub curled up on the pillow beside her head, smiling to herself when it yawned momentarily before returning back to sleep. "I think we may have just given our daughter a best friend."

"Well you did tell me she wanted a lynx."

Thalina continued to smile, making her way over to Athrodar. "That I did. And I believe it was the correct decision." She sat on his lap as soon as she stood over to him, kissing him lightly. "I saw what she got you. That was very thoughtful of her."

Elaria looked over to them from where she was laying, deciding to rest on the nearby couch. She scoffed when she saw Thalina sitting on his lap, turning her gaze up to the ceiling soon after. "Can't you two ever get separate chairs? You're always sitting on his lap. At first it was cute, now it's just becoming annoying."

Thalina smirked, moving her hands around him and pressing herself against him. "I think she's jealous because she doesn't have the closeness we have."

Elaria groaned, rolling over until her back was facing them, placing a nearby cushion of her head. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss the old Athrodar. The one that would threaten to kill anyone who would even touch him."

Jess, who was sitting opposite both Thalina and Athrodar, tilted her head at General. "When was you like that? Ever since I've been here, you weren't like that."

"Oh, years before you joined." Athrodar turned his gaze to Hroki who was listening in on the conversation. "It would have to have been the dark period, wouldn't it?"

The Tauren nodded. "Aye. It wasn't the best time for us as individuals. We had just come back from defeating the Scourge, forming up the mercenary group and looking for any way to release our anger and hatred out on anyone and anything. For some of us it was also a way to let out our grief."

Elaria turned her head a little so she could see a glimpse of the rest of them. "Some would say it was when we were at our lowest. Doing any dirty job to get money."

Jess looked over to Elaria, then back towards Athrodar. "I thought you two used to be assassins. Isn't that whole lifestyle about doing the dirty jobs for money?"

Athrodar lowered his eyes to look at Thalina's hands that were holding on to his. "It was different somehow. We knew what we were doing was because we were, more or less, engineered that way. After the Northrend campaign, and after what we had seen on that frozen continent, we were used to doing things in ways that weren't honourable." He looked up at Thalina who gave him a warm smile. "Some of us more than others."

"You were difficult in the first few years." The mage replied quietly. "But overtime you began to get better, even more so now that you've spent time with our daughter."

Jess sat forward a little, wanting to ask one more question that came to mind. "What made you change?"

Athrodar looked over to Elaria then Hroki, the three of them not looking comfortable with the topic. "Pandaria." The General eventually said. "Although we didn't get along with the Warchief at the time, Garrosh saw our uses and hired us as a death squad of sorts." His gaze returned to Hroki, the Tauren staring into the flames in the fireplace. "Our mission was to clear the way for him and his Kor'kron, carving a path towards the heart of Y'Shaarj."

"We were pretty much the reason the Vale of Eternal Blossom had become corrupted." Elaria added.

Hroki shook his head. "After that day, we swore to only take missions that would sit well with us. We had grown a reputation as a mercenary company that were willing to do anything if the pay was right."

"Luckily we were hired to infiltrate Orgrimmar during the siege. Though it didn't make up for what we did, it was a starting point."

"It didn't ruin your reputation too badly. You're a General now." Thalina added.

Elaria snorted. "That's because your Warchief likes him. He had accepted her requests, and we completed her missions almost all the time. Most of them during our dark years, but we were efficient."

Thalina looked back at Elaria, narrowing her eyes at her. "Even if that's the reason." The Night elf stuck her tongue out at the mage who turned her head around to look at Athrodar. "He still got the title of General for being perfect at the role." She kissed him lightly, feeling him run his hand through her hair. "And one I fully agree with."

Hroki stood up from the chair he sat in. "Right. Well I suppose I should be leaving."

Athrodar raised an eyebrow, looking towards a nearby window. "Already? It's not even midnight."

The Tauren chuckled. "I am leaving for Zandalar soon and I need to get ready." He made his way over to the General, offering him a hand. "It's been great catching up, although we mostly spoke of our past together."

Athrodar shook his hand, laughing along with him. "You will have to tell me about that Troll Kingdom the next we meet."

"Will do." He looked down at Thalina, hugging the mage when she threw herself at him. "You keep him safe. And make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"I always do." The mage replied, letting go of the Tauren who made his way to Jess and Elaria, saying his separate goodbyes to the other two, telling Jess to stay strong whilst being around Elaria, the Night Elf punching him in the arm before hugging him tightly.

"Don't die on me, big guy." She said, holding onto him just a little tighter. "I need you to promise me you won't."

He gave her a warm smile, taking off a necklace he had worn ever since he joined the mercenary company and handing it to her. "Here, take this. Wear it until I come back for it. And I will come back for it."

She looked down at the necklace in her hands, recognising at his by the different monster sized teeth as well as a piece of his horn that had been chipped off. Smiling at it, she rubbed her thumb over the chipped off horn. "You better."

As the Tauren left, Thalina looked over to Elaria who was still looking down at the necklace. "Are you okay?"

The Night Elf nodded slowly, not looking away from it. "Yeah. I'm fine. I just.. I just have a bad feeling is all. That he may not return home."

Thalina made her way over to the Night elf when she saw a rare tear fall from her face. "Come here."

Athrodar however, wasn't buying it. He had spent close to three decades around her and knew her inside and out. It didn't take him long to realise what she was doing, but by the time he did it was too late. "Uhm.. Thal."

The mage heard him, but took no notice as she began to comfort Elaria, patting her back when the Night elf began to feign crying. "He'll make it back. He's strong, you know that. It will take a lot to down that bull."

Elaria pulled back, smiling a little a the mage. "You're right. Thank you Thal, it means a lot." Her face changed from saddened to mischievous, confusing Thalina long enough to allow Elaria to kiss her.

Athrodar pinched the bridge of his nose, foreseeing this outcome the moment she walked over there. "Twenty years it took her. And the way she finally done it was because they stood under mistletoe."

Thalina pushed the Night elf away, wiping her lips with her sleeve. "What the hell!?"

Elaria grinned, pointing above them. "Mistletoe, Thal. We both stood under it."

"So you tricked me?"

Elaria raised her eyebrow when Thalina's bottom lip began to quiver, pushing her shoulder. "Don't give me that. I know you're not upset about it." She turned her head a little until she was looking at Jess, extending a hand out towards her and receiving a small sack of coins. "Thank you."

Thalina's face was a mask of shock, looking between both human and Night elf. "You were in on this?" She asked the human, watching her shy away.

"Not particularly..." She muttered. "But I did bet that you two wouldn't kiss today." She sighed. "I was so close."

"You two had a bet that Elaria and Thal will kiss?" Athrodar asked, almost interested in it and seeing Jess nod as a response. "Damn.. I would have loved to been a part of that."

Thalina span on her heel, glaring at the General. "You'd bet against her, right?"

Athrodar stood up from the chair he sat in, extending out a hand towards her. "Of course I would." When Thalina took hold of his hand, he pulled her into his embrace, shaking his head to tell Elaria he wouldn't bet against her when she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Anyway" Elaria began, stretching her arms above her. "I'm gonna hit the hay. Thal, General." She bowed her head to him mockingly, knowing he hated any form of saluting towards him. "I'm taking your room, hope you've hidden all the personal items, Thal!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but you know where it is. See you in the morning." Thalina turned her head back towards Athrodar. "As for you, my love. We still need to talk." She kissed him lightly, taking hold of his hand.

"We aren't alone." Athrodar glanced over to Jess who averted her eyes. "There's still a little bird who hasn't left us."

The human smiled at the pair of them. "I guess I'll be going. It's Tanadia's room, right?"

Thalina nodded. "Correct. The bed is big enough for the two of you, and she knows you're sharing tonight. Sorry about that, we didn't have enough room for two."

Jess waved off her apology. "That's fine. I used to share a bed with my youngest brother anyway. He never liked the dark."

Both Athrodar and Thalina watched her walk towards their daughter's room, seeing the door close behind her when she entered it. "Did you know she had a brother?" Thalina asked, looking up at the General.

"I did not." He replied, looking down at her. "Looks like she's slowly opening up to people."

"Looks like it." She began to smile at him in a way that suggested their night was nowhere near over. "It also looks like we're alone now."

When she pushed him down on a chair and began to trace kisses up his neck, Athrodar sighed, placing his hands on her shoulders and pulling her off him a little. "Thal, do we have to do this every night? I highly doubt we can do what you're thinking long enough to get satisfaction out of it, not with Vilandil here."

She pouted at hit, folding her arms across her chest. "You say that all the time, but he rarely wakes up."

"And when he does, will you stop?" He saw her look away, knowing he had read her perfectly. "I didn't think so." He kissed her lightly, receiving one from her in return. "Remember back in Undercity, when you wanted to just be close without doing anything physical?" He saw her nod. "Well, we could just do that from now on, at least until he's old enough to sleep through the night without needing our attention."

There was a flicker of a smile on her face until Athrodar forced a real one out of her when he began to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. "Well if that's what my General wants, I will not refuse his request." She kissed him lightly, locking her hands behind his neck and resting her forehead on his, the two of the gazing into each others eyes. "Happy first family Winters Veil, my love."

"Happy Winters Veil, my heart." He replied, feeling more at home now than he had in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:** **First of all, to those who were reading "The Sacking of Quel'Thalas" I apologise for not updating it in a while, I am waiting for patch 8.1 and the scenario just in case they change/add anything to the story, I don't want to be wrong on something that they have changed/added after I had posted it.**

 **Second of all this one chapter will have it as two different perspectives. You will notice midway through it I change from "Elaria and Athrodar" To "The Night Elf and The Hooded Figure." Just know that the second one will be the PoV of the Stormwind Diplomat.**

* * *

 **Athrodar and Elaria**

 **During The Mercenary Years**

 **Stormwind's Diplomat**

Stromgarde Keep, home to the Syndicate, Ogres and Forest Trolls that have taken refuge in its walls, as well as the Stromgarde military that stayed to protect their third of the keep from the two other factions inside.

A mage, wearing a darkened tunic and pants as well as a long black cloak and cavalier had been sent to talk to the Stromgarde military on behalf of the humans of Stormwind and the Alliance as a whole, looking to retake the once strategic fortress in the northern part of the Eastern Kingdoms.

This however didn't go to plan as he found himself in Syndicate territory instead of the intended Stromgarde section. To say the talks went well would be an understatement and a flat out lie as they captured him the moment they saw the golden lion banner his guard carried, though he didn't make it past the gates of the inner keep.

Now alone in enemy territory, the mage sat patiently, waiting for either his rescue or his death. Though he remained calm due to being recently promoted from his usual rank as spy. He was used to being in tricky situations, though he didn't expect it to happen like this. He had been taken to the basement of the inner keep, being thrown into a cell and only getting the bare minimum of food and water.

One day however, he had overheard raised voices in the room above him as well as hearing several objects being thrown around. " _What do you mean prepare for arms!? Who is attacking us?"_

The second voice was more calm, though there was no hint of fear in it. " _We don't know. But we think the Horde have gathered on our doorstep to take Stromgarde from us."_

"So." The mage began, smirking. "It appears that I have the distraction I need."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right fortress?" Elaria asked.

Athrodar shook his head. "Of course it's the right one." He began, waving his hand across the landscape around them. "Do you see any other fortresses in Arathi Highlands?"

"Do you see any other fortress in Arathi Highlands." She responded in a mocking tone, glancing over to Athrodar who already looked fed up. "Sorry. So who is this guy anyway?"

Athrodar took out a missive he had been carrying with him, unfolding it any handing it to her. "Apparently he's a key figure in the Syndicate that Sylvanas wants dealt with. He's been leading the attacks on the Forsaken working nearby. And apparently he's put a halt to Sylvanas' plans in Arathi by the continued skirmishes between her Forsaken and the Syndicate." He glanced over to the Night Elf. "Did you not listen when I told everyone this?"

She scratched under her chin. "Not really. I just go where I'm told and kill anyone that attacks me." She handed him back the missive. "Isn't that why I'm here?" She asked, smirking at him.

"No, that's why _they're_ here." Athrodar nodded over to the rest of their group that were being led by Hroki and Charles. "They're going to cause a distraction long enough to allow us to sneak in."

"So we just infiltrate the fortress whilst they get all the fun?" Elaria sighed. "Great..."

"Chin up. I think it's a good thing we don't get to do the majority of the fighting. Instead we get to sneak behind their lines and kill the guy we are hired to kill. It also gives me a chance to see how slow you've gotten after eating all the time." Athrodar poked her stomach with the hilt of his sword. "Just pray that doesn't keep you too far behind."

Elaria slapped his sword away. "Are you saying I've gotten fat?" She began to look down, inspecting herself. "I have become a little curvier, that's no lie." She placed her hands on her breasts. "And these bad boys have gotten bigger." She looked up at him. "What do you think?"

"I think you need to stop that and concentrate." He looked past the Night Elf, looking over to Hroki and nodding at him, giving the Tauren the all clear. "As soon as they start the attack, we will begin to scale the wall, run along it and get to the back of the inner keep where he is hiding, got that?" When he saw she was still inspecting her body, he snapped his fingers to get her attention. "Elaria!"

"Right, sorry. Scale the walls, make it to the back and kill him, yeah I got it." The two of them stood there for a few more seconds, Elaria rocking back and forth for a bit until she broke their silence. "But seriously, do you really think I'm getting fat?"

"If it stops this conversation before it escalates any further, no I don't think you are. I was just joking."

"Good." She replied, looking smug. "I didn't think I was, but it's nice to have a second opinion."

* * *

It was at the stroke of midnight when the attack began, the mage locked up in a cell in the basement of the inner keep getting to work on his escape plan. "I just hope they don't come down here within the next five minutes." He told himself, casting a flame that took on the appearance of a file, looking to cut his way through the cell bars in front of him. "Luckily they didn't dampen my magic in here."

Whilst getting to work on freeing himself, he heard several footsteps above him, extinguishing the flame file he had in his hand and waiting until they past by. " _I don't think it's the Horde. There seems to be members of the Alliance with them as well."_

"Interesting..." The mage muttered, reigniting his spell to continue working on the cell bars in front of him. "A band of adventurers perhaps?"

" _If there are Alliance here, maybe they're after the diplomat we have downstairs."_

The mage stopped casting. "Ah.. crap."

" _Perhaps... You two, guard him. Make sure nobody comes to break him free. We still need him as a bargaining chip."_

Two members dressed in black leathers and orange bandanna's came rushing down to the basement, one of them slamming his sword against the cell bars just to scare the mage. "Back! Don't make me come in there and hurt you!"

"Alright, alright. Easy, I'm stepping back."

"Your friends upstairs won't save you, mage. Our boys will make easy work of them."

The mage sighed, sitting at the back of the cell, leaning up against the wall. "Fantastic..." He muttered, pulling his hat down a little to block out the candlelight on the opposite side of the room.

* * *

Athrodar stood on the wall at the back of the keep, unpacking three small crossbows he had carried with him. "What I'm going to do is fire these bolts into the wall, you just need to use them to climb up to the top of the keep and eliminate the guards up there before they raise the alarm. Got it?"

Elaria inspected one of the crossbows, frowning at the size of it. "Are you sure this will work? They're tiny."

"Well I'm not going to carry three normal sized crossbows around with me, am I?" Athrodar began to load the bolts into the crossbows, glancing up at the Night Elf who was looking towards the ramparts of the keep. "It's not as high as it looks. The bolts will keep, you won't fall to your death if that's what you're worried about."

"Hah! Like I'm worried." She glanced over to him. "Make sure you don't shoot me with any of those. I'd never forgive you if you did."

Athrodar fired the first bolt into the wall, dropping the crossbow onto the floor and nodding towards the projectile. "When you're ready."

Elaria took a couple of steps back, running towards the edge of the wall and jumping towards the back of the keep, grasping onto the crossbow bolt in front of her before Athrodar fired another one above. The Night Elf swung her free arm up to the second bolt, holding onto it tightly before Athrodar fired a third, pulling herself up so she had one foot on the first bolt.

This went on for a couple of minutes, Athrodar reloading the crossbows as fast as possible before shooting them above the Night Elf. "Can you hurry this up!?" She exclaimed, albeit quietly as to not draw attention to their plan. "I don't think I can stay on these bolts much longer, because you know, I've gotten fat!"

Athrodar sighed, shooting another bolt into the wall. "I was joking! Have you lost your sense of humour?"

Elaria pulled herself up once more, reaching the top of the keep and ducking down when a guard began to patrol past. "Have I lost my sense of humour..." She muttered, reaching over the wall and placing her hand over the guards mouth before plunging her dagger into his chest, dropping him over the side. "No I have not lost my sense of humour!" She whispered loudly, throwing several knives into the second guard. "It just wasn't funny!"

Athrodar began to climb up the wall as soon as Elaria was standing on the roof, reaching over the side to grab his hand and pull him up. "Nice work dealing with them. It should be easy from here on."

"I hope not. I want a real challenge."

He rolled his eyes, pushing her towards one of the doors that would take them inside the keep. "Strangely enough, I hope you're right."

Elaria unsheathed one of her daggers the moment they got inside, quickly running down a flight of stairs, though she managed to keep her footsteps silent throughout the whole thing, taking hold of one of the guards and stabbing him in the chest before dragging him out of sight. "Of course you hope I'm right." She responded, looking over to Athrodar. "You love a good fight as much as I do."

Athrodar smirked. "Albeit true. I'd rather have an easy time doing this than fighting my way out of this keep." He unslung his bow, resting an arrow across it whilst making his way towards the main office of the keep, nodding to the other side of the door and watching as the Night Elf ran there. "See anything?"

She shook her head after scanning the room for a minute. "Nothing, it seems empty." She unslung her bow as well, resting an arrow across it before stepping into the room and drawing the projectile back. "Clear." She told him, catching a glimpse of Athrodar drawing his bowstring back and entering the room after her. "Why do you never believe me?"

"I don't know. Perhaps we should reflect on some of the times you've said clear and we've been attacked from a part of the room you didn't completely check."

Elaria glared at him. "That only happened twice, and they were magically hidden!"

"Ah.. and have we learnt from our mistakes?"

She growled at him, flashing her elven fangs at him. "You're lucky I'm not a druid."

Athrodar snorted, laughing soon after. "You tell me I'm lucky you're not a something every week. On several occasions it was a mage."

Elaria groaned in frustration, slinging her bow over her shoulder. "Look, we can have this discussion time and time again, or you can come up with a new plan. Because clearly, if you haven't noticed already, our guy isn't here!"

"Yeah, you're right." Athrodar slung his bow over his shoulder too, twiddling the arrow in his hand in the meantime. "If I were a leader of an organisation under attack, where would I hide?"

Elaria watched him stand there in silence, looking around the room when it became awkward. "Are you asking me or..?"

"No, I'm thinking out loud."

"Oh..." She continued to look around the room, noticing the generic artwork on the walls. Mostly of human women, occasionally vase full of flours. "Because if you were asking me, I'd say the basement."

Athrodar frowned at her. "Why the basement? There's no place to run if he's caught there."

"Exactly."

Athrodar stared at her blankly, not speaking until it became necessary due to the silence flooding the room. "You know, some of the things you say just make no sense to me. What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes. "Think of it like this. The last place anyone would check would be the first place to hide. So going into the basement is a good plan because just like you said, it would be stupid to hide there as there will be no escape. Get it?"

"You know.. I do."

Elaria's ears perked up. "Really?"

"No, but I'm sure you'll explain it on the way." He turned her around, pushing her towards the door. "We're checking out your theory first."

"I mean.. It's not a theory, it's more of a brilliant idea. But sure, we can check there first."

* * *

The mage sat at the back of the cell, listening in to the conversation the two guards were having in front of him, finding it interesting as they spoke about current events, answering a few questions he had about these people. _Perhaps they are caught up with recent events._ He thought, grinning a little.

The talks were interrupted however when two voices were heard arguing above them, one of them having a strong Darnassian accent to him whilst the other had a more ethereal tone to it, one similar to the Death Knights he had come across. The guards in front of him heard the voices too, one of them tapping the other on the arm and telling him to go check it out.

Just as the first guard climbed up the stairs, there was the sound of fighting going on, though only brief as a body hit the floor a couple of seconds after it begun. The mage looked over to the remaining guard, watching as he began to slowly make his way towards the stairs. "Stay there." He told the mage, unsheathing his sword and climbing the steps one at a time before having two arrows shot into his chest, falling down the four steps he managed to climb and laying dead on the floor.

There was nothing but silence for a few seconds until the mage heard the voices once more, this time hearing them laugh amongst themselves before yet another argument began. "Well? Go down there and check it out." The first one said.

"Why me?" The other replied, sounding more feminine than the first.

"Because this was your plan."

The second voice scoffed. "It was a suggestion, not a plan."

"Right, and now I suggest you go down there and check it out."

The mage watched the stairs, seeing a Night Elf woman practically fall down them though remaining on her feet the whole time. "Can you not fucking push me down a flight of stairs please!?"

The second voice laughed, responding to her in a language the mage understood as Thalassian. "You know how much I hate it when you speak in your native tongue! You normally talk about me when you do it."

"Exactly." The second voice responded, sounding louder this time as he began to climb down the stairs. "I can only guess as you're not fighting anyone that the basement is clear?"

The mage coughed to get their attention, the Night Elf looking over to the cell and tilting her head a little when she spotted the mage. "In a way, yeah. Though we may have found something that wasn't on the list."

The human stood up, holding onto the bars and staring at them. "Hey, can you get me out? These Syndicate guys have kept me caged up in here for almost a week."

The Night Elf looked over to the hooded figure that he could now fully see, the blue glowing eyes giving away his suspicions to the nature of the elf. "What do we do? We didn't plan for a prison rescue."

"No..." The hooded figure began, walking towards the cell door. "We did not." The mage heard the sound of a blade being unsheathed from its scabbard, backing away slightly when the hooded figure tapped a dagger on the cell bars. "Tell me, mage. Why should we let you go?"

The mage lifted his hat up slightly, knowing he had to convince the two of them to break him out whilst also knowing it wasn't going to be easy. "I could take you to whomever you're looking for. I suspect it's their leader and you have figured out he's not in his office, correct?"

The Night Elf looked over to the hooded figure on her left, lowering her voice and whispering to him. The mage looked at the hooded figure, trying to read his face but finding nothing but a shadow covering it as well as the two glowing orbs that were his eyes. Though he did notice they were glowing brighter than any other Death Knight's eyes he had seen.

The hooded figure nodded slowly to what the Night Elf was saying, whispering a few words back to her whilst pulling back his dagger, placing it back in its sheath. "Alright. We will let you out." He began, pulling out a device from his cloak. "If you take us to our target."

The mage smiled, though it was wiped away from his face when he saw the device in his hand. "What is that?"

"Something to make sure you don't run away before you take us to him." The Night elf told him, smirking at the mage when she saw him already look fed up. "I'm sure you understand."

He sighed, offering his hands to them. "Alright, let's get this over with."

The Night Elf put her arm through the cell bars, attaching the device around the mage's wrists and activating the arcane magic bands to keep him from casting. "Hey, what do you know. Thal was right. It did work."

The hooded figure closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly. "Of course it would work. She's a Magister and a daughter of a Grand Magister. She practically enchanted them herself." The hooded figure looked towards the cell, placing a hand on the lock and freezing it in place before breaking it off with the hilt of his sword. "Come. You've got the task of leading us to our target."

The three of them began to make their way out of the keep, the mage standing in between the two elves that broke him free. He looked forward to the Night Elf in front of him, watching as she scanned the corridor ahead of them. "Can I ask you something?"

The Night Elf glanced back to him, looking over to the hooded figure shortly after who began to smirk at her. "Sure..."

"You mentioned the name 'Thal'. Do you mean Thalina Dawnstrider? Daughter of Grand Magister Telramar Dawnstrider?"

The Night elf looked over to the hooded figure once more. "How do you know that name." The hooded figure said, making the mage turn around. "Tell me."

"Her father – The Grand Magister – used to teach the apprentices in Dalaran before the Third War every couple of months." The mage looked over to the Night Elf. "She sometimes went with him and learnt from the Archmage's there, though she mostly stuck with the Grand Magister." He turned his gaze back to the hooded figure. "We used to be partners whenever learning new spells." He chuckled a little. "She used to go on about how she felt something for the youngest of a powerful ranger family, though was too scared to talk to him about it."

The Night Elf looked over to the hooded figure, smirking at him now. "Shut up. Don't you say a word."

She put her hands up. "I didn't say anything."

The mage frowned at the pair of them. "What's going on? Have I said something I shouldn't have?"

The hooded figure pushed him forward. "No. Just take us to him and you can leave."

* * *

Athrodar and Elaria had made it to the partly destroyed house their target was hiding in, the mage they found keeping quiet the moment they stopped moving. "What are we waiting for?" Elaria asked him, keeping her voice down to not draw attention to each them.

"Nothing." Athrodar replied, pulling out his bow and resting an arrow in place. "When you're ready."

Elaria copied his actions, quickly running to the other side of the entrance they stood by, nodding at him when he was ready. As soon as she nodded, the two of them turned around and aimed their bows through the entrance, taking out the two guards beside their target who raised his shield the moment they fell, blocking the two projectiles coming his way and charging towards them.

"So, the Alliance send assassins to kill me? Pathetic."

Both Elaria and Athrodar slung their bows back over their shoulders, both unsheathing their blades. "Not the Alliance." Said Elaria, twirling her blades once in her hands.

"Just the Horde." Athrodar added, forging runes in his swords and making them glow an intense cerulean blue.

The Captain of the Syndicate raised his shield, continuously blocking their attacks and bashing his shield against Elaria, sending her back several paces. "A Blood Elf and Night Elf working together to serve the Horde?" He began to smirk under his helm, chuckling to himself. "Bloodspear... I have heard of your work. I have to say, I'm impressed."

The mage spoke for the first time since they arrived there. "Bloodspear? You two are mercenaries?"

The Captain looked past the two elves, spotting the mage at the back. "You broke him free? Though you seem to have tied him up, so maybe not completely free."

Elaria lunged her blades at him when his back was turned, quickly having them parried away as he span on his heel, swinging his sword to intercept her strike and dropping to one knee, moving his shield up to block Athrodar's blades at the same time. "You're a better fighter than you looked." Athrodar told him, dodging a sword coming his way.

"If only I could say the same." The Captain bashed his shield against Athrodar, sending him back a couple paces this time. "You've wasted your time coming here. You won't defeat me."

"Funny." Elaria said, backing a way a little. "You're not the first to say that to us."

The fight between the three of them went on for several minutes, neither one of them giving an inch the whole time. That was until both Elaria and the Captain began to tire, Athrodar remaining fully rested due to his undead state not allowing him to get exhausted as quickly. "Lay down your arms, Captain. It's over."

The Captain dropped his sword and shield on the floor, sinking to his knees. "Very well... Let's get this over with."

Athrodar crouched down in front of the Captain, placing a hand on his shoulder and resting the tip of his blade on his chest. "Sylvanas sends her best." He whispered in his ear, plunging the sword deep into him.

Elaria watched as the blade slid out of him, Athrodar dropping him onto the floor. "Does she require a head? Or is your word enough?"

Athrodar began to wipe the blood onto the Captain's tunic, cleaning his sword. "I think my word should be enough. She'll see the results soon enough."

Elaria looked over to the mage who was staring at the dead Captain. "You've kept your word. Now I suppose we should keep ours." She made her way over to him, deactivating the arcane wraps around his wrists. "There you go."

He began to massage his wrists. "Thank you." He looked over to Athrodar who was looking up at the sky. "Can I ask you something?" He glanced over to Elaria to whom the question was aimed at.

She nodded her head. "Sure."

"That Magister you mentioned earlier. Who is she to you two?"

Elaria looked over to Athrodar who she knew was listening, though gave off the illusion that he wasn't. "Personally, she's a close friend of mine. If you want to know their connection, you should ask him."

Athrodar sighed, shaking his head when Elaria pushed the conversation over to him. "You remember when she said she felt something for the youngest of a powerful ranger family?" He looked over to the mage who nodded. "I'm that ranger."

The mage smiled. "So she told you in the end. I never got the chance to ask her. After the Third War, I moved down to Stormwind and was continuing my studies there." He reached into one of his pockets, pulling out a card. "Here, take this."

Athrodar took the card off of him, inspecting it and frowning at the mage. "An Ace of Beasts?"

"Flip it over."

He did, looking at the back of the card and trying to read the inscription on it. "I have no idea what this says."

"No, but she will." He grinned at Athrodar when he looked over to him. "It's a spell we learnt the first time she arrived in Dalaran." He reached into his pocket again. "Also, take this."

Athrodar took the second card that was handed to him. "A Five of Elements? Do you not have any parchment in that city of yours?"

"Parchments are lost, cards are remembered. If ever you need anything from the Alliance, a safe house or some work, get Thal to burn it with red flames. She'll know what to do from there."

Athrodar nodded. "Right... thanks."

The mage clapped his hands together, a purple glow appearing on them. "Thanks again, and tell her I said hi."

"We don't even know your name, genius. How are we meant to tell her that?" Elaria folded her arms, shaking her head at the mage.

"Right, sorry. My name's Thomas Matthews."

Elaria saluted him mockingly, finding a little amusement in his name. "We'll tell her, General Matthews."

Thomas looked over to Athrodar who tried to explain her, but just shrugged at him. "Well... I hope to see you soon. The Alliance is indebted to you, though don't expect us to accept every request."

They both watched him teleport away, Athrodar pushing Elaria's shoulder. "General Matthews? Do you always have to be so fucking ridiculous."

She laughed. "What? It's a professional sounding name. And what was with his hat? I haven't seen a cavalier in years."

Athrodar began to chuckle, nodding his head in agreement. "Come on, let's get out of here."


End file.
